Sanadora de Rohan
by DarkGhani
Summary: Tres amigos dispersos por el viento, pero juntos de nuevo por el destino durante los tiempos más peligros que se puedan imaginar. ¿Podrá su amistad soportar los cambios traídos por el tiempo y las viejas heridas que no han sanado por completo? 3ra de las
1. Decisiones Tomadas

**Traducciones del Sindarin:**

Gwathel-nin: Mi hermana jurada, no de sangre.

Gwador-nin: Mi hermano jurado, no de sangre.

**Decisiones Tomadas**

Tercera Edad, año 2957, Rivendel

Atavus había subido los escalones que iban desde los jardines y se detuvo en el balcón que estaba fuera del estudio de Lord Elrond. Habían pasado tres años desde Dol Guldur. Durante ese tiempo Estel había estado mucho con los Montaraces del Norte, y sus deberes Reales habían mantenido a Legolas en el Bosque Negro la mayor parte. Eso hacía que Atavus estuviese la mayor parte de su tiempo con los gemelos, lo que no la molestaba en lo absoluto, pero aún así no era lo mismo que estar con sus amigos más cercanos. Atavus se sentó en una de las sillas de balcón que estaba situada en la esquina y que no era fácilmente vista ni desde los jardines ni desde el estudio. No quería que la molestasen esa soleada tarde. Sólo quería relajarse. Pero su tranquilidad fue interrumpida cuando oyó a la puerta del estudio abrirse. Pensó que tal vez debería dejar el balcón para darle privacidad al Lord, pero... estaba demasiado cómoda como para moverse.

"Hemos recibido una misiva de Gondor hoy, Lord Elrond." Ella conocía esa voz. Era Lord Glorfindel. "Ecthelion pregunta si podemos enviarle un sanador con experiencia del veneno de Morgul, para que entrene a sus propios sanadores. Ellos han perdido a su principal Sanador, y él no les enseño a los otros sanadores como combatir el veneno. Han perdido muchos soldados por culpa de ese asqueroso veneno."

"Hummm, la pelea en Gondor está empeorando. Claro que enviaré ayuda. Es sólo que no disfruto el tener que pedirle a cualquiera de nuestros sanadores que haga el largo y peligroso viaje. Hay muchos que irían si yo se los pidiese, pero no sé de ninguno que realmente quisiera hacerlo." Elrond suspiró, preguntándose cual de su gente aceptaría. "Todos ellos tienen familias. No importa a quién envié, si algo pasa dejarían a muchos sufriendo atrás." Él mismo lloraría por cualquiera a quién él enviase.

"Es lamentable que…" Glorfindel empezó a decir algo, pero se lo pensó mejor.

"¿Qué, amigo mío?" Preguntó Elrond sabiendo que no era común de su amigo de tanto tiempo se guardase de decir una opinión.

"Lo siento. Estuve a punto de decir algo muy tonto." Respondió Glorfindel sacudiendo su cabeza.

"No, tenías una idea." Le urgió Elrond.

"Iba a decir que era lamentable que Atavus ya no estuviese curando el veneno de Morgul, ya que ella no tiene familia, pero entonces recordé que ella si tiene una familia." Glorfindel era el único elfo aparte de sus amigos y familia que sabía de su secreto. Y ella siempre había pensado en él como si fuese alguna clase de tío adoptivo. Él nunca la había juzgado por lo que era. Pero sintió un helado escalofrío cuando le oyó a Glorfindel decir que ella no tenía familia. No, ella no tenía familia de sangre en Rivendel, era verdad, pero había pensado que había sido aceptada por la familia de Elrond como una de los suyos. Sabía que él no había pensado en hacer ningún mal, pero aún así dolía saber que ella realmente no calzaba ahí.

"Si, y si algo le pasará sé que aquí hay muchos que llorarían por ella tanto como si alguno de su propia sangre hubiese ido a las Salas de Mandos, incluyendo a mis hijos y a mí." Dijo Elrond corrigiendo a su amigo.

"Lo sé, no estaba pensando antes de hablar, es solo que con sus habilidades especiales, ella es la persona perfecta para el cargo. Aún si fuese herida ella sanaría mucho antes que cualquier elfo que enviases." Glorfindel estaba siendo realista, y Elrond lo entendía, pero no era tan rápido al dejar de pensar en ella como una hija.

"Pero olvidas, mi amigo, que he hecho muchas pruebas de sangre en los últimos años. Su sangre no es la misma que antes. Desde que ha estado tanto tiempo entre los elfos, y no ha probado el fuego del combate en tanto tiempo, su sangre orca ha cedido. Ya está más cerca de los elfos que de los orcos. Sus dones ya ni siquiera funcionarían. No podría curar el veneno de Morgul aún si ella lo quisiera." Señalo Elrond.

Concientemente ella se había esforzado para controlar su producción de sangre, y se las había arreglado para que en los últimos tres años su sangre se pareciese más a la de los elfos de lo que nunca había sido. Sabía que podía revertir el proceso si lo deseaba, pero no estando en Rivendel. Estando alrededor de los elfos y de su pacífica vida había tamizado su sangre. Pero ella nunca había planeado abandonarles, así que no le había importado mucho perder sus dones.

Pero siempre estaba ahí ese sentimiento de que no debería estar haciendo eso en el fondo de su mente. Ilúvatar la había creado de esa forma por alguna razón, lo sabía, pero ella aún no había decidido el porqué. De alguna forma sabía que ahí no estaba viviendo su destino, pero nunca había deseado nada más que ser querida y aceptada por los elfos. Ella había recibido exactamente lo que quería, pero... ¿era justo aceptar lo que se le daba y no dar nada a cambio? Silenciosamente dejo el balcón, dejando a los dos Señores continuar su conversación. Ella misma tenía mucho que pensar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casi todos los días por una semana se los paso sentada en una banca de piedra en el jardín, con la mirada perdida en la distancia. Los miembros de la casa de Lord Elrond sabían que algunas veces necesitaba algo de tiempo para si misma, pero incluso Elrond ya había visto esa expresión antes. Ella estaba buscando una respuesta que su mente no sabía como darle. Casi parecía que Atavus esperaba algo.

Y ese algo llego a Rivendel temprano la mañana siguiente. Ella estaba en el jardín, otra vez, cuando oyó un familiar andar tras ella. Ella se dio la vuelta con una enorme sonrisa cruzando su cara. "¡Estel, estás en casa!" Y se lanzó a él, atrapandolo en un largo abrazo.

"¿Me extrañaste, mellon-nîn?" Pregunta él haciéndole dar vueltas en el aire.

"Más de lo que crees," dijo ella separándose para mirarle. Podía ver que las experiencias vividas con los Montaraces estaban haciendo de él el hombre que algún día sería. Lucía un poco mayor de cuando ella le había conocido, pero sabía que en los seis años que le conocía, él se había vuelto mucho más sabio. "¿Cuánto te quedarás?" Le preguntó, esperando que fuese algo más que la semana normal.

"No estoy seguro," respondió él. Esa no era una respuesta común en él. Lo miro interrogante. Podía asegurar que él le estaba escondiendo algo, pero estaba tan agradecida de tenerlo de vuelta que no preguntó más.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella se le acerco, sentándose junto a él en una banca de piedra, en lo que era algún tipo de atrio. La banca estaba colocada cerca de una estatua. La estatua sostenía los pedazos rotos de Narsil, y frente a ella estaba un mural representando la caída de Sauron a manos de Isildur. Ya sabía el secreto de Estel, que él era el heredero de Isildur. Él la había llevado a ese lugar hacía dos años para contarle de la herencia que no quería. En ese tiempo ella no había comprendido por qué el no quería cumplir su destino. Pero en los últimos días lo había entendido perfectamente. Antes de que él llegase había decidido que no estaba cumpliendo su propio destino quedándose en Rivendel, y que algún día debería irse, pero aún se entretenía ahí, no quería irse.

Por su rostro, podía decir que estaba muy dentro de sus pensamientos, y por el seño que tenía podía decir que él no estaba disfrutando dichos pensamientos.

"¿Qué te preocupa tanto, amigo mío?" Le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

Él sabía que ella había entrado, aunque como los elfos casi no hiciese ruido, pero sus sentidos siempre habían sido muy agudos.

"Tengo que tomar una decisión que no me gustaría tomar." Respondió sin mirarla.

"¿Qué clase de decisión, Estel?" Ella sabía que eso era lo que le tenía preocupado desde que había llegado a casa.

"Me voy mañana," respondió.

Por alguna razón pensó que él no estaba hablado de ir con los Montaraces otra vez. "¿Dónde vas?"

"Hay tanto de esta tierra de lo que he visto tan poco, y hay tanto que debo aprender de mi propia raza." Dijo él mirando sus manos.

"Hablas de los humanos." Y eso era un hecho, no una pregunta.

"Si," dijo él, mirándola finalmente. Él había esperado tener una discusión con ella, pero en cambio vio aceptación y comprensión en sus ojos. "Primero iré a Rohan."

Ella sabía que ese día se estaba acercando. No importaba que tanto él intentase luchar contra eso, su destino lo llamaría con más fuerza a medida que pasasen los días. "Te extrañare, Gwador-nîn."

"Y yo a ti, Gwathel-nîn." Respondió él tomando su mano. "Gracias por comprender."

"Si, te entiendo." Dijo, pero no le contó nada de su propia decisión de marcharse. Él estaba yendo a Rohan, no a Gondor, y si él se enteraba de que ella se iba, insistiría en ir con ella. Entendía demasiado bien que para convertidse en el humano él debería recorrer su camino solo.

Y eso era lo que ella había estado esperando. De cierta forma sabía que algo iba a ocurrir que cambiaría su vida por completo, y solo había tenido que esperar un poco para que sucediese. La ausencia de Estel en Rivendel le haría más fácil la partida, ese lugar no era lo mismo sin él ahí, y ahora ella sabía que él se iría por muchos y largos años.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atavus golpeó la puerta y espero a oír a la familiar voz pedirle que entrase. No oyó nada. Ya era bastante tarde y se preguntaba si Lord Elrond ya se había retirado para la tarde. Decidió echar una ojeada solo para saber si no se habría quedado dormido en su mesa de trabajo otra vez. Muchas veces lo había encontrado dormido en su mesa donde había estado trabajando.

Se deslizo silenciosamente dentro de la habitación, que estaba iluminada por muchas velas, y si, se había quedado dormido en la mesa. Él siempre trabajaba mucho y era muy pesado, y cuando se quedaba dormida era el sueño pesado del agotamiento. Ella se acercó suavemente a la mesa y justo cuando estaba por despertarlo para enviarlo a su cama, algo en la mesa captó su atención. Era la carta para el Senescal de Gondor. Sabía que no debería leerlo, pero no pudo resistir a la tentación y sus ojos ojearon el papel. Era la carta de presentación para el elfo que iba a enviar para ayudar a los sanadores. El nombre no había sido escrito todavía, se preguntaba si Elrond dudaba aún sobre a quien enviar.

Una idea apareció en su mente y se preguntaba si sería capaz de llevarla a cabo. Había planeado acercarse a Elrond y pedirle permiso para ser enviada, pero con la carta frente a sus ojos, si se atrevía a hacerlo se iría sin que nadie lo supiese. Tomo la pluma con la que él había estado escribiendo, e intentando copiar su fluida firma con las manos temblándole, lleno el vacío con su nombre. Tomo el sello y guardo la carta tan silenciosamente como le fue posible y con la cera de una vela selló el sobre. Ya estaba listo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era salir de Rivendel. Miro a la forma durmiente del hombre al que ella consideraba su padre, y decidió que no podía dejarlo sin ninguna pista de su paradero, así que tomo un pedazo de pergamino y empezó a escribir.

_Querido Ada,_

_Siento tener que partir así, sin un adiós para aquellos a los que amo, pero sabía que no querrías que yo fuese si te lo hubiese dicho. Me he ido a Gondor para ayudar a los sanadores de ahí. No te preocupes, porque mis habilidades curativas regresaran antes de que llegue a la Ciudad Blanca. Gracias a ti he aprendido como controlar mis dones, y debo agradecértelo. Di a los gemelos que los amo y que algún día regresaré para hacer travesuras con ellos, pero por ahora tengo una misión que cumplir. Ilúvatar me creo así por alguna razón. Lo sé. Y he sido muy egoísta ignorando eso por tantos años. Es tiempo de que cumpla lo que me fue asignado._

_Si ves a Estel antes que te vea nuevamente, dile que entiendo porque él debía irse, porque yo debía marcharme por una razón muy parecida. Él tiene un gran destino que cumplir, y aunque el mío tal vez no sea tan grandioso como el suyo, es mi propio destino, y no puedo evitarlo por siempre._

_Y Legolas... Él no entenderá esto, pero no hay forma en la que yo pueda detener lo que vendrá. Dile que desearía haber podido verlo antes de irme, pero creo que habría sido más duro para ambos. Y por favor, sé que esta mal, pero no le digas donde fui. Él sólo tratará de seguirme, y él no puede hacer eso. Yo debo enfrentar a mi deber sola, del mismo modo que él tiene sus propios deberes a los que atender en el Bosque Negro._

_Tú has sido mejor para mi que cualquier padre que hubiese podido pedir nunca, y por eso siempre te estaré agradecida. Te extrañare._

_Atavus_

Reemplazo la carta que había tomado con la suya y silenciosamente salió de la habitación otra vez. Sus cosas estaban listas. Y mientras dejaba La Última Morada sintió una gran tristeza en su alma, sabiendo que podían ser muchos años antes de que ella la volviese a ver.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de la traductora:

Ay mis niñas... Cuanto tiempo¿verdad? Es una lástima que mi Internet este tan lento... Lamento mucho haberme demorado, pero como recordarán acabo de empezar el colegio y he estado algo ocupada. Pero al fin, he logrado terminar el primer capi y ponerlo en la red para ustedes. Espero que no deseen matarme, porque ni un hacker podría conseguir los capis siguientes...

_G: Porque no los tiene aún... ¬¬_

¿Se acuerdan de mi subconsciente? Ha regresado, y más mala que nunca XD Pero regresando al tema:

Y lo peor es que es verdad... Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo ;) Las veré muy pronto

_G: Porque estamos decidas a terminar la traducción de este, y otro fic, pronto. _

O al menos yo tengo mis esperanzas puestas en que no pase nada que me distraiga.

_G: Agradeceríamos mucho que nos comentaran que tal trabajo, con lo que ha tocado insistir para que saque tiempo..._

(Apenada) ¡Las veremos pronto! Debo terminar un par de cosillas antes de que me echen de la computadora... Gracias por leer!

Namarië

Ghani y _Subconsciente de Ghani_

_N: A que suena ridículo? Pero es que la niñata me ha robado el nick!_


	2. Pero, ¿por qué?

**Términos en Sindarin:**

_Mae govannen:_ Bienvenido.

**Pero, ¿por qué?**

Había pasado casi un año desde que Legolas hubiese venido a Rivendel por última vez. Estel le había visitado en el Bosque Negro hacía unas semanas y se había despedido de él, pero ambos estaban preocupados de dejar atrás a su amiga en Rivendel. Y aunque ella había aceptado la decisión de Estel, él no estaba seguro de que no se desanimase durante su ausencia. Legolas había querido saber si no estaría sola durante la ausencia de su hermano adoptivo. Había prometido hacerse de más tiempo para viajar a Rinvendel.

Entro al patio de la Última Morada esperando encontrarse con su amiga, o al menos con los gemelos, pero se sorprendió al encontrar que la única persona que le estaba esperando era el mismo Lord Elrond.

"Mae govannen, Lord Elrond," dijo Legolas tocando su pecho a la manera de saludar élfica, después de desmontar.

"Mae govannen, Príncipe Legolas." Elrond repitió el saludo formal. Legolas observo que él también lucía angustiado.

"¿A pasado algo, mi señor?" Preguntó, su rostro mostraba su preocupación. "¿Donde está Atavus?"

"Me temo que ella se ha ido," respondió Elrond.

"¿Ido a donde?" siguió Legolas sorprendido.

"Me temo que no puedo decirlo. Ven a mi estudio, debemos hablar." Dijo Elrond dandose la vuelta hacía la puerta.

"¿Ha seguido a Estel?" Preguntó Legolas preocupado que quizás ella no hubiese aceptado tan fácilmente la partida de Estel como él había pensado.

"No. No creo que ella quisiera que tú o Estel supiesen dónde se ha ido. Ella espero unos cuantos días después de que él se fuera. Se escapo en la noche con solo una carta para mi para que no me preocupase. En la carta decía que ella tenía un destino que cumplir, que no era tan grande como el de Estel, pero que no podía retrasarlo más." Explicó Elrond.

"¿De que destino estaba ella hablando?" Legolas no entendía eso completamente.

"Ella cree que Ilúvatar la creó así por una razón. Ella debía ser una sanadora y aquí no tenía muchas oportunidades de hacer lo que debía." Replicó Elrond intentando explicarle. Él entendía el porque de su parida, pero solo deseaba que no se hubiese ido en el camino a eso.

"No puedo creer que se haya ido así." Legolas dijo lo que había en la mente de ambos.

"Ella me pidió que te dijese que hubiese querido verte antes de irse, pero que eso sería muy duro para ustedes dos. Ella no quiere que la sigas, dijo que cada uno tiene obligaciones que cumplir por separado, tú en el Bosque Negro y ella en otro lugar." Elrond sabía que esas palabras no aliviarían el dolor del joven elfo.

"¿Me disculparía, Lord Elrond? Necesito algo de tiempo para mi mismo. Creo que me retiraré a mi habitación." Pidió Legolas mientras se levantaba de su silla. Lord Elrond podía distinguir el dolor en su voz.

"Si, claro. Rivendel es tu hogar, tanto como cualquier otro. Tú puedes quedarte y descansar tanto como lo necesites." Miro como el elfo, al que había aceptado hacía mucho como a otro miembro de su extendida familia, dejaba la habitación. Podía ver el peso en sus hombros, y sabía que las noticias que acababa de darle le habían afectado profundamente

En vez de ir a su habitación, Legolas se aventuro a la habitación al otro lado del pasillo que Atavus había ocupado. El cuarto se mantenía limpio y él noto que faltaban muchas cosas, que en caso contrario estarían ahí. Sus armas, que siempre estaban brillantes y listas en la esquina, se habían ido. Pero ella había dejado los hermosos trajes que Elrond le había hecho hacer. Donde fuera que ella hubiese ido había planeado estar cómoda ahí y viajar ligera. Se sentó en la cama mirando al guardarropa, y después el resto de la habitación. Nada más parecía estar fuera de lugar para él, pero el cuarto se sentía vacío sin ella, y no le gustaba la sensación.

Entonces fue a la habitación junto a la suya. Era la de Estel. Sabía que esperar cuando entró ahí. El cuarto estaba lleno de todas las cosas raras que el Montaraz había coleccionado a lo largo de sus viajes a tierras salvajes. A diferencia del cuarto de Atavus, aunque limpio y ordenado, este estaba lleno de toda clase de objetos, de cuya mayoría Legolas ni siquiera sabía el origen. Rocas de muchas formas y colores, semillas para ser sembradas que no reconoció y muchas plantas que podrían serle útiles para preparar las pociones que su Ada le había enseñado a hacer. Lucía como si fuese a ser ocupado en cualquier momento, pero Legolas sabía que no vería a su ocupante en muchos años.

Se fue a su propio cuarto sintiéndose abrumadoramente cansado. Había cabalgado mucho para llegar a Rivendel. Pero sabía que su cansancio se debía más a la falta de sus amigos que a cualquier esfuerzo que él pudiese haber realizado. Mientras entraba a su habitación notó cuanto se parecía a la de Atavus, casi desnuda excepto por unas ropas en el armario, y unos pocos libros amontonados en la mesa. El pensamiento que eso le causó no era muy agradable. ¿Acaso ella se sentía como una invitada en su hogar en Rivendel, justo como él? Seguramente no. Elrond y los gemelos siempre la habían hecho sentir como si ella también fuese parte de la familia.

Pero entonces notó algo en la mesilla de noche que él no había dejado ahí en su última visita. Se acerco y tomo el libro que descansaba ahí. Era muy viejo, una copia muy desgastada de un libro que describía los rasgos y la historia de los Valar. Abrió el libro en una página cuya esquina había sido doblada como marca. Un papel se cayó al piso y él se agacho a recogerlo mientras miraba la página marcada. Era la descripción de Estë. Legolas recordaba haberla comparado con Estë alguna vez. A ella le había embarazado mucho haber sido comparada a uno de los Valar.

Se sentó en la cama y leyó lo que estaba escrito en esa página.

Estë es ampliamente conocida como Estë la Gentil. A menudo se la ve vestida de gris y da los regalos del sueño, el descanso y la curación. Camina de noche bajo los cielos iluminados por las estrellas en jardines llenos de flores nocturnas como amapolas rojas y árboles como los pinos y los cipreses. Puede oir las canciones del los ruiseñores y caminar por caminos iluminados por las luciérnagas. Por el día duerme en la Isla en medio del Lago Lorellin. En esta isla estan sus fuentes, convenciendola de dormir.

Legolas había comparado a Atavus con Estë por sus habilidades curativas, y el hecho de que ella amaba sobre las horas del día a las de la noche. Muchas noches la había encontrado caminando por los jardines de Rivendel, escuchando los sonidos de la noche.

Entonces abrió el papel y notó que era una letra dirigida a él.

_Legolas,_

_Lo siento mucho, mellon-nîn, por irme sin verte, pero sabía que temerías mucho por mí, y harías todo lo que estuviese en tu poder para mantenerme aquí, o seguirme donde debo ir. Pero no puedes seguirme. Tú tienes tu vida y tus deberes en el Bosque Negro. Y yo tengo mi propio destino al que seguir._

_Alguna vez me comparaste con Estë, y aunque al mismo tiempo me alagaste y me avergonzaste, también me hiciste pensar. Si Ilúvatar y los Valar, con la Gran Canción, crearon a todos los seres, grandes y chicos, entonces tal vez tienes la razón. Si fui creada por alguno de los Valar, debió ser Estë, y debió haber una razón. No puedo permanecer escondida en Rivendel, olvidando los dones que me han sido otorgados. Su razón es ser usados y yo debo hacer eso._

_No te diré donde he ido, pero te prometo que tendré cuidado. Por favor no te enojes conmigo. Yo solo hago lo que mi corazón me dice debo hacer._

_Pero recuerda una cosa. Yo no empecé a vivir hasta que les conocía a ti y a Estel. Ustedes dos son mi luz. La única razón por la que mi vida ha tomado un sentido estos últimos años. Siempre te mantendre en mi corazón. Y si los Valar lo desean así, les veré otra vez algún día. Esa es la esperanza que mantengo._

_Por favor también mantén esa esperanza,_

Atavus

Legolas doblo cuidadosamente la carta y la guardo de nuevo en el libro. Entonces se relajo en la cama, tendido sobre el costado manteniendo el libro cerca de su pecho. Mientras se quedaba dormido, entraba al mundo de los sueños en los que estaban los tres juntos, alrededor de un fuego riendo por muchas historias y bromas. Los tres tenían sonrisas en sus caras y eran los tiempos más felices que podía recordar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la traductora:**

Hola mis niñas, otra vez me he demorado un poco en actualizar, pero ha sido porque mi cabecita no acertaba a posarse en una idea al mismo tiempo y estaba medio tristona por un fic que leí, me he quedado en la parte triste, y otras cosas, pero ya todo pasa y ya tengo que aplicarme en el colegio otra vez... Me he distraído mucho y eso no es bueno, porque es mi último año...

Pero dejando mi vida de lado les informo que he traducido el 20 de este fic y estoy muy contenta por eso. Siempre recuerdo la música que oía mientras lo leía, y creo que siempre recordaré, cuando vea las traducciones, la música que oigo ahora. _S: Otro detalle irrelevante, dejado solamente al recuerdo, ¿no?_

Si, más o menos, pero pasando a lo que viene... ¿Alguna de ustedes se imagina cuanto tiempo pasará hasta que nuestros queridos se vuelvan a encontrar? No se sorprendan si ha pasado algún tiempo, les aviso de una vez. Y... Bueno, no hay mucho que comentar en este capi, pero igual espero sus comentarios. _S: Muchas gracias por los comentarios que dejaron para el primer capitulo, y también a las personas que mandaron un mail acordándose del fic y de nosotras , _Si, muchas gracias, si que si.

Bueno, ahora dejo la nota porque debo salir al Internet para subir esto, así que corto las notas. _S: Es que se ha impuesto un castigo por usar tanto el Internet, y si su mamá la pesca otra vez conectada, NOS LINCHA! O.o _

¡Gracias por leer!  
DarkGhani y su Subconsciente

¡Namarië!

Nota: La descripción de Estë vino de la página The Council of Elrond.


	3. Prisionera de Rohan

**Disclaimer**: Por favor revisen el primer capítulo para descubrir a quien pertenecen los fantásticos personajes de _El Señor de los Anillos_ y esta maravillosa historia.

**Nota**: Siento no haberlo puesto antes, pero con tanto ajetreo debí olvidarlo. Esta historia había está basada en la película y en este capítulo Melissa dice que lamenta decepcionar a los fanáticos del libro, pero que sencillamente la historia calza mejor en la línea del tiempo de la película.

**Prisionera de Rohan**

_Marzo del año 3019, Tercera Edad. Edoras. (62 años después)_

Cuatro miembros de la Compañía habían llegado a Edoras para liberar a su Rey de la horrible posesión del Mago Saruman. Después de haber sido liberado el Rey Théoden se entera de la muerte de su hijo, Théodred. Es de tarde y Gandalf el Blanco se sienta a su lado en el Gran Salón de Meduseld en calidad de Consejero. ARagorn, Legolas, Gimli y Éowyn también están presentes.

"¿Entonces cual es la decisión del Rey?" pregunta Gandalf después de haber fallado en tratar de convencer al Rey de que debía enfrentarse a Saruman en combate abierto.

El Rey Théoden se voltea a veré y le da una respuesta que no admite discusión alguna. "Viajaremos al Abismo de Helm en la mañana." Tomo asiento en su trono e ignoro las miradas cuestionadotas que recibía de parte de la Comunidad.

En ese momento, Háma, el capitán de la Guardia de Rohan, entro al salón. "Ah, Háma, que bueno, necesitaba verte. Mañana temprano debes informar a nuestra gente de que viajaremos al refugio del Abismo de Helm y que solo deben llevar lo necesario." Instruyó Théoden.

"Si, Señor. Pero yo he venido con noticias perturbadoras." Respondió Háma.

"¿Qué es ahora? ¿Acaso no hemos pasado por bastante aún?" preguntó Théoden con una mueca en su rostro.

"Después del servicio funeral usted me pidió que encontrase a la Maestra Sanadora. Ella a sido encontrada." Dijo el guardia con una expresión desagradable.

"¿Dónde está ella y por qué no trató de salvar a mi hijo?" La ira de Théoden fluía hacía la única persona que él sabía habría podido salvar a su hijo, pero que no podía ser encontrada por ningún lado.

"Señor, está en la celda más oscura de sus calabozos, y por lo visto ella ha pasado ahí un buen tiempo. Los guardias apostados a las puertas de su celda le eran leales a Gríma. Dicen que él guardaba la llave. Señor, por lo que note ella ha pasado ahí al menos nueve meses. Nadie la ha visto en ese periodo de tiempo." Respondió Háma.

La sangre desapareció del rostro del Rey ante las palabras de su capitán. "Debemos liberarla. Aragorn, si no mal recuerdo cuando serviste a mi padre como Thoringil eras un sanador. ¿Vendrás a ayudarme? Puede que seas necesario."

"Claro, su Alteza." Aragorn se puso de pie y siguió al Rey de Rohan. Legolas y Gimli también les siguieron, mientras que Gandalf permaneció en el Salón del Rey.

Caminaron por una larga escalinata hasta la parte de roca y piedra, hasta que llegaron al último nivel del hogar del Rey. Ahí ellos caminaron hacía la celda más lejana. "Hace mucho tiempo que no hemos usado estas celdas. No es de sorprenderse que nadie supiese que Gríma la mantenía aquí abajo." Explicó el Rey antes de llegar a una celda recubierta con barras de hierro. Había poca luz y se podían ver como dos guardias eran mantenidos frente a la celda con la punta de la espada.

"¿Qué instrucciones recibieron de ese tonto de Lengua de Serpiente?" les pregunto.

"Sólo las de mantenerla en la celda, y mantenerla callada, su Alteza." Dijo uno de los guardias aún temiendo al reestablecido Rey.

"¿Y cómo la han mantenido callada?" preguntó él, pero los guardias bajaron la mirada sin responder.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que tuvo agua o comida?" preguntó otra cosa.

"Días, mi Señor." Respondió uno de ellos.

"Enciérrenlos en las celdas de los niveles superiores. Más tarde decidiré que hacer con ellos." Instruyó a uno de los guardias que los mantenían quietos con la punta de la espada.

Théoden se volteó hacía la celda. Apenas se podía ver a la forma agachada en la esquina, con la espalda vuelta hacía ellos. "Tráeme una antorcha, Háma." El capitán hizo como se le había dicho y le llevo la antorcha a su rey. Cuando la luz expuso la piel desnuda de su espalda cubierta de sangre seca se oyeron gritos impresionados en el en el pequeño pasillo, por lo que podían ver ella había sido brutalmente golpeada con un látigo. Estaba sentada en la esquina mirando la pared con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y su rostro descansando sobre ellas.

"Ata. Soy tu Rey. No desesperes, te sacaremos de ahí. Alguien encuentre esa llave." Ordenó mostrando la irá que sentía en su voz. Ella no hizo un movimiento para responderle. En realidad no se movió en lo absoluto.

Los tres miembros de la Comunidad se habían mantenido callados mientras el Rey interrogaba a los guardias, pero Legolas presionaba su rostro a las barras de hiero, mirando a la forma frente a él. Algo se le hacía familiar en ella. Se le había pegado toda la suciedad de la celda y no podía ver mucho de ella, pero aún así sentía algo intentando salir de entre sus recuerdos. "Su Alteza, ¿cómo la has llamado?"

Théoden miró al elfo confundido. "Su nombre es Ata, ¿pero eso poco importa ahora? Debemos liberarla."

Aragorn miró a su amigo y vio una luz en sus ojos, seguida de una expresión perturbadora en su rostro. "¿Qué sucede Legolas? ¿La conoces?"

"Aragorn, no sé cómo estoy seguro de esto, pero la conozco, y tú también." Respondió Legolas.

Aragorn volvió a mirar a la mujer, pero su memoria no era tan buena como la del elfo. "Lo siento Legolas. ¿Pero quién es?"

El miro otra vez a la figura en la esquina, esta vez estaba seguro. Era más una sensación que nada que pudiese ver. "Aragorn, esa es Atavus."

Él conocía ese nombre. Al tiempo que un caudal de recuerdos llenaba su mente toda la sangre abandono su rostro, e inmediatamente el se volteó hacía la mujer frente a él. Su cabello había sido cortado hasta sus hombros, lo que lo había rizado más, pero aún tenía el mismo color rojo vivo que él recordaba, y ahora que prestaba más atención podía ver que su complexión era la misma. Y aún la sangre seca en su espalda era más oscura que el color que debía haber sido. En vez de ser del color oxidado de la sangre de los seres normales esta era casi negra.

"Atavus." La llamó. Podía ver el temblor de sus hombros mientras intentaba levantar su cabeza. Ella se volteó para poder oír mejor su voz. Podía ver la punta de su oreja. "Atavus, eres tú, ¿verdad?"

"Estel," susurró ella temblorosa.

"Si, soy yo. Y Legolas también esta aquí." Le respondió agarrándose a las barras de hierro, queriendo arrancarlas de sus mismos cimientos.

"Legolas," dijo ella con una voz que parecía muy distante.

"Si, mellon-nîn." Su voz estaba tan llena de emoción que sorprendió a todos en ese lugar excepto a Aragorn.

Gimli había estado observando a sus amigos, pero también había estado inspeccionado a la puerta de la celda que mantenía prisionera a la mujer. "Apártense. Yo puedo remover esa puerta." Dijo adelantándose y usando la hoja de su hacha para sacar los clavos de las bisagras de la puerta. Entonces él y dos de los guardias movieron a la puerta ya libre de sus bisagras, después de romper el seguro. La puerta cayó al suelo haciendo mucho ruido.

Aragorn y Legolas fueron los primeros en entrar a la celda. Se arrodillaron uno a cada lado de su encogida amiga, quien empezó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás. "No son reales. Yo sé que no son reales." Susurraba mientras Legolas se quitaba la capa y la envolvía en ella.

"Somos muy reales Atavus. ¿No puedes verlo?" Pregunto Aragorn sosteniendo su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, y pudo ver miedo y confusión ahí dentro. Él había visto dolor y desesperación en ese rostro antes, pero lo que había ahí era mucho peor que cualquier cosa que pudiese imaginar.

"Han pasado sesenta y dos años, Estel. Ya había perdido las esperanzas de volver a verte. ¿Cómo puedes estar aquí?" Preguntó ella con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

"¿Acaso importa ahora? Solo estamos aquí." Le dijo tomándola en sus brazos. Ella estaba en estado de shock y probablemente estaría volviéndose loca. Deseaba más que nada asegurarle que aún estaba sana. Ella se colgó a su cuello y por primera vez en varios meses sus músculos se relajaron. Podía ver a Legolas moverse por encima del hombro de Aragorn, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Ella estiro su brazo para tomar su mano. Aragorn la dejó ir para que también Legolas pudiese abrazarla.

Parecía que nunca la dejaría ir una vez que la soltase, y en ese momento, ella no lo deseaba. Se sentía tan real. Mucho más real de lo que cualquier otra cosa en meses.

Miro a su alrededor notando que había muchos otros mirando la reunión, incluyendo a su rey. Se alejo de Legolas y se levanto tambaleándose, apretando más la capa alrededor de su cuerpo, y se inclino. "Señor, pido disculpas por mi ausencia." Empezó ella.

"Nada de eso, Ata. Lamento haberte fallado y no haberme dado cuenta que Grima te había aprisionado. Las cosas han cambiado ahora. Estoy libre del hechizo bajo el cual estaba y he regresado al mando de Rohan. Ven ahora, salgamos de aquí, regresaras a tus habitaciones donde podrás ser cuidada." Dijo volteándose y guiándolas de vuelta a los niveles superiores de Meduseld.

ARagorn y Legolas se colocaron uno a cada lado de ATavus, queriendo protegerla, Gimli los siguió atrás, sintiendo que sus amigos necesitaban algún tiempo a solas con la mujer a la que estaban protegiendo.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Notas de la traductora:

¡Hola, hola, hola a todos! Ghani-chan está de muy buen ánimo hoy. Y tiene sus razones extracurriculares para estarlo (porque el colegio va... no mal, pero feo, aunque no tengo malas notas).

¿Qué les parece el rencuentro de nuestros amigos? 62 años son mucho, realmente, pero Melissa dice que hay sus razones para que sea así y que ya nos va a explicar cómo fue que Ata termino en Rohan... ¿Será que le creemos? Y bueno, espero que me comenten el capi, que me he demorado dos días en terminarlo para ustedes ;) (Tiempo record dos semanas antes de empezar exámenes, aunque realmente este año no me preocupan nada nadita...)

Y... ¡Hala mis muchachas, que les tengo noticias! Aunque hayan desaparecido todas, gran mayoría sin previo aviso (estoy bromeando, es que estoy muy contenta) ¡LES VOY A CONTAR LAS ÚLTIMAS NOTICIAS!!! No sé si hayan entrado a mi vio, pero ahí dice que a "Blood for the Taking" (ahora españolizada como: "Sangre para el Elegido") esta siendo publicada en otra página. Les informo que le esta yendo muy bien, estoy muy contenta por Melissa y también, porque no admitirlo, orgullosa por mi parte del trabajo. Inclusive ha sido nominada para unos premios, los Owners Awards, en dos categorías: Mejor Serie Dramática y Mejor Personaje Principal de Serie Dramática, para Atavus. ¿Qué tal?

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews, cuídense mucho ya nos veremos pronto.

Namarië

Ghani

PS.: Los resultados de los Owner Awards serán publicados el 30 de este mes a la media noche española en la página de Nox TV ;)


	4. Cambios

**Disclaimer:** Pues... Supongo que ya se lo saben de memoria, pero: nada de lo que hay aquí me pertenece, ni la historia (Meluivan Indil es la gran y malvada mente detrás de esta historia), ni los personajes del Señor de los Anillos (preguntad por la familia de Tolkien) y peor aún Atavus (Regresamos a nuestra querida Meluivan Indil). ¿Debo decir más? No lo creo¡mejor empiecen a leer!

**Cambios**

Cuando el grupo regreso al Salón del Rey había una mirada inquisitiva en el rostro de Gandalf, al ver la pose protectiva en los dos guerreros que él había conocido por tanto tiempo, y estaba aún más sorprendido al ver lo que lucía como una elfa caminando entre los dos.

"Éowyn, por favor acompaña a nuestros huéspedes a la habitación de Ata, para que pueda ser atendida apropiadamente," le pidió el Rey a su sobrina. "Y arregla todo para que le lleven agua y comida."

"Si tío," dijo ella señalando al grupo que le siguieran por un pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

Gandalf los siguió, curioso por la identidad de la mujer.

Después de entrar a sus habitaciones, Atavus se sentó en su cama sin hacer ruido y mirando al miso. Podían ver que ella aún estaba en shock.

Éowyn se movió a la habitación de a lado y le preparo un baño.

Los cuatro miembros de la Comunidad esperaron silenciosamente a que ella dijese algo. "No tienes que quedarte Estel. Mis heridas son de hace un par de días, están curadas ya. Sólo necesito un baño." Dijo ella silenciosamente, aún sin levantar la mirada.

Gimli y Gandalf cambiaron una mirada de extrañeza, no solo por usar el nombre élfico de Aragorn, sino también por el hecho de que sus heridas estuviesen ya sanadas. Mas esas palabras tocaron un recuerdo en la mente de Gandalf. Lord Elrond le había comentado alguna vez acerca de una chica que tenía la habilidad de sanar pronto sus heridas, pero el recuerdo se le escapaba.

"No son las heridas de tu cuerpo las que me preocupan Atavus, es la expresión de tus ojos." Respondió Aragorn.

Ella levanto la mirada y miró a las varias personas presentes en la habitación. Conocía a Éowyn, pero no era una amiga suya exactamente, y no conocía al enano o al anciano. Se sentía incomoda frente a ellos. "Estel¿puede esta charla esperar a después de que me haya bañando, y tal vez cuando sea más privada?" preguntó ella.

Y entonces Aragorn se dio cuenta de que él y Legolas no eran los únicos con ella. "Lo siento. Atavus, estos son nuestros amigos: Gimli hijo de Glóin, y Gandalf el Blanco, también conocido como Mithrandir." Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa mientras ella recordaba el nombre que había oído tan frecuentemente en Rivendel.

"Mis disculpas, Mithrandir, si lo hubiese sabido antes habría mostrado el respeto adecuado." Ella empezó a levantarse pero el agito la mano para que no lo hiciese.

"Bueno niña, parece que tú sabes quien soy, pero yo no sé quien eres tú, aún cuando algunos de mis compañeros si." Dijo Gandalf sonriéndole.

Éowyn abandono la habitación en ese momento para darles mayor privacidad, y fue a conseguir la comida que su tío le había ordenado dar a la mujer.

"Galndalf, me temo que tú si conoces de ella. Ada te envió una palabra de preocupación después de que ella llegase por primera vez a Rivendel. Aunque tú nunca has tenido oportunidad de conocerla." Explicó un poco Aragorn.

Los ojos de Gandalf se cerraron mientras se concentraba, sabiendo que él debería saber de lo que le hablaban, pero el morir y el renacer habían empujado muchas memorias menos importantes hacía atrás en su mente, y era duro llamarlas ahora.

"Mithrandir¿acaso el nombre Retroceso le ayuda en algo a su memoria?" pregunto ella de nuevo mirando avergonzada el piso.

Y eso fue como si una luz hubiese brillado en su mente. Recordaba haber recibido una palabra de Elrond, y luego hablando de ella después de que hubiese abandonado Rivendel. "Lord Elrond estaba muy decepcionado cuando decidiste abandonar su casa, niña."

Ella lo miro sorprendida al ver que esa era su única reacción al saber que estaba en la misma habitación con un ser mitad elfo mitad orco. "No era mi intención decepcionarlo." Le respondió.

"Bueno, sé que tienes mucho que hablar con tus amigos. Gimli, ven conmigo." Dijo Gandalf volteandose y abandonando la habitación. Gimli le siguió muy confundido. Ella oyó al mago prometerle al enano explicarselo, solo si él se callaba por un momento.

Entonces ella se levanto y fue a la habitación adjunta. Ella sabía que sus amigos tenían muchas preguntas para ella, pero más allá de eso, se sentía sucia, y se negaba a decir nada más hasta que se hubiese bañado. Pudo oír los murmullos de sus amigos, pero los echo de ahí y se hundió en el agua tibia.

Cuando regreso llevaba un grueso camisón y lucía decididamente limpia. Vio que la comida había sido traída y que estaba en la mesa junto a su cama. SE sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella. Miro a la comida pero no se sentía lo suficientemente hambrienta como para comerla.

"Debes comer." Dijo Legolas inclinándose hacia el frente en la silla que ocupaba junto a la cama. Él había sentido cuan delgada estaba cuando la sostenía en los calabozos.

Tomo una pieza de pan de la bandeja y empezó a mordisquearla. No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había permanecido en los calabozos, pero sabía que no le habían dado comida muy frecuentemente y que a su estómago no le gustaba la idea de ser puesto a trabajar otra vez.

"¿Respondes ahora a tu propio nombre, Estel?" preguntó.

"Si, el tiempo de la batalla final con Sauron ya casi nos ha alcanzado. Ya ha terminado el tiempo del secreto. Ahora soy Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, y el heredero al trono de Gondor."

"Así que al fin has aceptado tu destino. Eso es bueno." Dijo ella pensativa mientras mordía el pan de nuevo.

"¿Y que hay de tu destino, Atavus?" preguntó Legolas con un rastro de sarcasmo en su voz.

Ella se volteó hacía él, y vio muchas emociones presentes en su rostro. Había preocupación por su bienestar, pero también ira. Ella no sabía que responderles.

"Vamos, en la carta que me dejaste hablabas de que tenías un destino al que seguir. ¿Es este tu destino? Ser usada y abusada por los humanos. Si ese es el caso hubiese sido mejor que te hubieses quedado como esclava en Mordor." La amargura de sus palabras era cortante como un cuchillo. El se levanto de la silla y alcanzo la ventana a grandes pasos.

"Legolas. No." Dijo Aragorn tratando de calmar a su amigo.

"No Estel. Déjalo hablar. Sabía que esto llegaría. No debí irme nunca de la forma en que lo hice, y él ha guardado su amargura por mucho tiempo." Dijo ella con una expresión derrotada en el rostro.

"¿No sufriste bastante ya a manos de los orcos, para tener que venir acá a repetirlo con los humanos?" pregunto volteándose para enfrentarla con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"A pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi por última vez Legolas. Tú solo has visto las partes malas de Rohan. Yo he vivido aquí por treinta y nueve años. Y he visto lo bueno y lo malo. No fue hasta hace cinco años que la mente del Rey empezó a ser poseída, entonces esta tierra y estas gentes eran muy diferentes. Ellos se han convertido en mi gente, y les he servido bien a ellos y a su Rey." Y eso dijo ella en defensa de la gente que había llegado a amar.

"¿Entonces tu viniste aquí poco después de que yo saliese para Gondor?" le preguntó Aragorn.

"Actualmente, yo estaba en Gondor cuando llegaste ahí por primera vez. Sabía que ibas a tener un nombre diferente, pero te vi un día. Tenía intenciones de quedarme y de intentar contactarte, pero uno de los hombres de Rohan que habían viajado contigo me contó que Galen estaba enfermo. Y aunque él haya sido un comerciante de esclavos, y mi amo, yo aún lo consideraba un amigo. Cabalgue hacía aquí con los hombres de Rohan que tú conoces y estuve aquí hasta que Galen murió. Después de eso el Rey Théoden me pidió que fuese la jefa de sus sanadores." Trataba de explicarles lo que había pasado durante los largos años que habían pasado.

"Podrías haber regresado a Gondor," dijo Estel deseando que ella hubiese hecho eso.

"Lo quería, si, pero la mujer de Galen había muerto y ellos tenían dos hijos pequeños, que aún no sabían nada del mundo, y Galen me pidió que cuidase de ellos por él. Y hasta hace algunos meses estuve educando a sus nietos para ser sanadores, como lo hice con sus hijos antes que ellos. Son una buena familia y me necesitaban." Le contesto ella.

Podía ver que a Legolas no le habían gustado sus palabras. "Tú eras feliz en Rivendel. ¿Puedes decirme si fuiste más feliz aquí?" le preguntó él.

"No, no puedo. Nunca fui más feliz que cuando viví en Rivendel, con aquellos a los que consideraba mi familia. Contigo y Estel. Pero todos debemos crecer y aceptar nuestras responsabilidades. Estel lo ha hecho, desde que tú estás aquí con él asumo que tú también lo has hecho, aceptar el hecho que tu lugar es a su lado, ayudándolo a lograr su objetivo. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho¿Sabes tú lo que yo he hecho?" preguntó ella con la rabia consumiendo sus palabras, haciéndolas más fuertes.

"¿Qué es lo que has hecho?" pregunto aún con un tono amargo.

"He salvado la vida de ochocientos cuarenta y tres hombres, mujeres y niños en Gondor y Rohan, he tratado a miles más por enfermedades menores. Soy una sanadora Legolas. Tú no puedes ser un sanador donde la gente esta sana y salva." Dijo ella lanzándole las palabras.

Y sus palabras le impresionaron. Ella había hecho mucho desde que la vio por última vez. "Has hecho mucho por otros¿pero que has hecho por ti? Has cambiado. Lo veo en tus ojos, tú corazón está frío. No eres la misma Atavus que nosotros conocíamos," susurró Legolas.

Aragorn se dio cuenta de que eso exactamente era lo que había visto en sus ojos cuando aún estaban en el calabozo. Ella había cambiado, pero creía que las palabras de Legolas eran muy duras. "Legolas, ella ha visto y pasado por mucho. Toma tiempo superar ciertas cosas." Trato de razonar él.

Ella miro a sus manos agarradas en su regazo. Ella había oído a Aragorn y sabía que se equivocaba. Ella se había vuelto más fría con el tiempo, incluso antes de que llegase a Rohan. Y también sabía porque. Pero no podía hablar de eso con ellos, no aún.

Ella miró silenciosa como Legolas abandonaba la habitación. Sabía que hacía algún tiempo ella le habría seguido, no deseando dejar esa discusión sin resolver entre ellos, pero no ahora. Ella ya no tenía el corazón para tratar de arreglar lo que estaba mal.

"Yo hablaré con él," le aseguro Aragorn.

"Si lo deseas," dijo ella con una voz seca, y vio como el se encogía ante la frialdad de sus palabras.

Después de que el se marchó ella pensó acerca de su comportamiento. Cuando los vio por primera vez en los calabozos se había sentido eufórica de tener a sus amigos de nuevo con ella. Pero ahora la frialdad que escondía estaba moviéndose silenciosamente por su alma. Ahora se preguntaba por su propia salud mental. "¿Por qué debo alejar a aquellos a los que amo de mi?" susurró para si misma.

"¿Qué dice mi dama?" era Éowyn. Atavus no se había dado cuenta de que la otra mujer había entrado a su habitación.

"Nada, solo pensaba en voz alta. Así que Éowyn¿qué ha pasado en mi ausencia¿Qué ha sucedido en Edoras¿Cómo están tu hermano y tu primo?" Hizo todas las preguntas que saltaron a su mente.

"Las cosas no van bien Atavus." Respondió ella. Entonces fue que Atavus se dio cuenta del traje negro que la otra mujer llevaba en vez de su normal vestido blanco.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Temía las palabras de la otra mujer.

"Mi hermano ha sido desterrado por Grima y Théodred se ha ido," respondió Éowyn.

"¿Ido?" dijo Atavus sacudiendo su cabeza y mirando al vestido negro.

"Su funeral fue más temprano hoy," le contesto ella bajando la cabeza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de traductora:**

Bueno... Pueden empezar con las amenazas de muerte, me lo merezco, tomatazos también... Me he demorado una eternidad y ha sido mi culpa (_DG¡Oye¡Lo ha admitido! Y yo pensaba que iba a apelar a que el bendito niño la distrae mucho_) Lo sé, pero decidí que debía actuar según mi ancianidad, con responsabilidad. Bueno, les comentaré, ni siquiera me fue tan bien los exámenes (_DG¡Pero igual estamos orgullosas de sus notas en inglés¡Son mejor que un aceptable:P_) Pero los motivos de mi distracción, como lo anoto mi querido subconsciente, **1** un chico, quien lo diría, y yo que me había resignado a morir sola XD, y **2** la búsqueda desesperada de carrera, ya tengo que elegir algo y solo me he definido a que será algo de diseño (_DG: y es que no vamos a escoger algo que guste pero que luego no encuentre como aplicar la carrera, ni algo que abandone al segundo semestre_) Sip... Eso es todo. Les pido humildemente disculpas, ojala no hayan decidido lincharme o hacerme daño porque sino se quedaran sin traductora por unos días más, sobre todo porque ahora la susodicha esta a decidida a 'sacrificar' su tiempo de tonteo con la razón número 1...

Disculpen la demora extra (tenía el cap listo hace días) pero esta cosa de estaba bien mensa y no me dejaba actualizar... Bueno, me voy a seguir conversando con mi distracción númer 1, así que les dejo meditando acerca del cambio de Atavus, que sucederá ahora, porque es que actúa así, será que el pobre enano saca una explicación de todo el asunto y todo lo que se les pase por la mente. Incluyendo su probable relación con el príncipe rohirrim (¡Ea, que yo no he mencionado nada romántico!)

Cuídense mucho, avisen si aún están ahí, besitos,

Ghani.

Namarië


	5. Luto

**Disclaimer: **Eh... ¿Puedes ver el capi anterior? u

**Luto**

Aragorn miraba a Atavus caminar por los pasillos de Meduseld hacía los túmulos funerales. Iba vestida de negro y era temprano por la mañana. Tan temprano que nadie estaba moviéndose aún. Él no había dormido. Había tanto en lo que pensar. Una cosa que seguía pasando por su cabeza era la expresión que había en sus ojos la noche anterior. Sus ojos lucían más muertos que cuando la había conocido en Ithilien.

Él la siguió hasta el túmulo donde habían enterrado al hijo del Rey el día anterior. Ella estaba arrodillada junto a la tumba sosteniendo una de las simbelmynë. Ella miraba a la flor en su mano y él noto que temblaba. Se preguntaba si debería dejarla para que llorase su dolor. Pero no podía dejarla así.

Él se arrodillo junto a ella tomando su mano entre las suyas. "Hablame Atavus." Dijo él acariciando su palma.

"Es gracioso que una flor blanca crezca en estas tumbas. Han pasado sesenta y dos años y yo he pasado más tiempo vestida de negro que cualquier otro. La muerte viste un manto de hermosas flores blancas cuando los vivos están cubiertos de negro."

"¿Eras muy cercana a Théodred?" Le preguntó él, empezando a compararla mentalmente con Gandalf y sus adivinanzas.

"Lo estaba entrenando para ser un Sanador. Él quería estar capacitado para que sus manos pudiesen manejar la espada y curar. Eso es raro en un rey. El hubiese sido un buen rey." Respondió ella, sin contarle a su amigo que lo había visto crecer desde niño hasta convertirse en un hombre, y que tenía un instinto maternal por el hombre que aún era un niño en su mente. Solo otro al que amaba y que se iría al día siguiente.

"Lo siento Atavus," se detuvo un momento mirándola a los ojos. "Tú no puedes continuar así, mellon nin. Algo esta comiéndote desde adentro. Te destruirá pronto."

Ella sacó su mano de entre las de él. "Por favor, Estel, no. Hay mucho que tú no entiendes. No puedo hacer esto más."

"¿Qué no puedes hacer más?"

"Ser tu amiga. Tener amigos en general. Es muy duro. No quiero hacerlo más. No quiero preocuparme por nadie nunca más." Ella se levanto queriendo darse la vuelta y alejarse.

El sujeto su mano, obligándola a dar la vuelta sobre si misma. "Estas cegada por tu dolor. Eso no es lo que realmente sientes." Dijo él, agarrándose a cualquier cosa que hiciese desaparecer esa mirada helada de sus ojos.

"¿No lo es? Tú y Legolas lo han visto Aragorn. Viene de hace muchos años, no solo de ahora. Ustedes no me importan más. Ya nadie me importa más." Ella se soltó de su agarre y corrió hacía el salón, dejándolo desconcertado tras ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Legolas le encontró más tarde él aún no había encontrado términos para sus palabras y no había dejado aún los túmulos funerales. "Théoden te esta buscando." Dijo el elfo sentándose en la hierba junto a él. Le miro y se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de su amigo estaban rojos como si hubiese luchado contra las lágrimas. "¿Qué sucede, mellon nin?"

"Hay tantas cosas por las que debería estar preocupado ahora, pero lo único que ocupa mi mente son las palabras llenas de odio dichas por un amigo." Respondió Aragorn. Podía ver la mirada confundida en el rostro de su amigo. "Atavus estuvo aquí temprano."

El elfo frunció el seño. "¿Qué dijo ella?"

"Que ya no necesita amigos. Que no quiere ninguno. Que no quiere que nadie se preocupe por ella y no quiere preocuparse por nadie más." Respondió Aragorn.

Legolas lucía sorprendido. "¿Qué vamos a hacer acerca de eso?"

"Nada. Ella lo decía de verdad. Su corazón se ha ido Legolas, esta muerto. Después de todo, ella se ha convertido en lo que ella más odiaba. No luce como un orco, pero lo es por dentro." Explicó Aragorn bajando la mirada.

"¿Cómo permitimos que esto sucediese Estel?" pregunto Legolas, poniendo una mano consoladora en el hombro de su amigo.

"No sé si hubiésemos podido detenerlo o no, pero de cierto modo me siento como si yo hubiese dejado que sucediese esto." Respondió Aragorn, mientras que el dolor por la muerte de una amistad le amenazaba con superarlo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de traductora:**

Vale, como lo hizo Melissa en alguna ocasión, yo voy a esconder a Atavus en este mismo instante... ¡Los dejo con mi subconsciente! desaparece con la elfa dejando una nube de humo

_DK¡Eso mismo, ve, corre! se voltea hacía quien este leyendo Bueno, es necesario que nadie lastime a Atavus por comportarse tan tontamente... Lo sentimos mucho, pero... pasó... y la historia aún no termina así que no pueden lastimarla._

_Espero que alguna retorcida mente haya disfrutado el valor de este capítulo, que saca la madre por triste y todo lo demás, pero que es muy bueno después de todo. _

_Y... ¿qué decirles? Comentar el fic, vale, que este capi es uno de los traducidos en montonera porque pronto Ghani-chan no va a tener ni tiempo para dormir._

_Es una pena que haya sido tan corto, verdad, pero informa mucho de lo que le sucede a Atavus. Empieza a notar el peso de la inmortalidad y porque muchos elfos suelen evadir la amistad con humanos, o cualquier cercanía. Si, porque ellos envejecen día a día, y cada amanecer nos pone más cerca de la muerte, mientras que a ellos el tiempo no se les acaba nunca y siempre estará el recuerdo del amigo ahí, sin esperanza de volverlo a ver, con la incertidumbre de su destino después de la muerte... suspiro Ya me puse filosófica, que horror. Y con respecto al comentario anterior, recuerden que según la mitología de Tolkien los elfos van a las Tierras Imperecederas y eso está bien claro, se sabe que los humanos van a otro lugar pero de eso ya no se sabe nada... _

_Mejor les dejo meditando eso y lo que pasará con nuestros chicuelos favoritos._

_¡Hasta pronto!_

_DarkGhani (seee... el nick es mio... muajajajaja!) _

Namarië


	6. Riscos y Montañas

**Disclaimer: **Revisar el más simpático de todos disclaimers en los capítulos anteriores.

**Nota:** A ver, nota por si acaso, este fanfic va al ritmo de la película, por cuestiones de coherencia, pero la autora no ha incluido a su personaje en la trama principal, así que las partes que se saltan forman parte de los films de Jackson. Solo anoto para quien no lo haya leído, disculpen los que ya lo sabían es una nota de 'por si las dudas'.

**Riscos y montañas**

Legolas estaba parado mirando el agua correr bajo el risco. La mirada de desesperación en su rostro mostraba solo un décimo del dolor que sentía debido pensamiento de perder a su querido amigo, su hermano de corazón porque no lo era de sangre.

Oyó la voz del Rey Théoden junto a él, pero le parecía que venía de muy lejos. "Dejen a los muertos."

Se volteó de golpe ante las palabras del Rey. ¿Cómo podía considerar el dejar a Aragorn atrás? Se dio cuenta de que actualmente, podría colapsar. _¡NO! _Gritó su mente. Miro atrás al agua burbujeante agarrando con fuerza a la Estrella de la Tarde, sin notar que esta cortaba la carne de su palma. Théoden puso una mano en su hombro. "Vamos" y esa fue la única palabra que dijo antes de alejarse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atavus había pedido quedarse con Éowyn para llevar a las mujeres y niños a la seguridad del Abismo de Helm, y la joven no se había quejado. Normalmente habría saltado a la oportunidad de combatir con los orcos y los wargos, pero esta vez, sencillamente no le importaba. Después de llegar se dio cuenta que ahí había mucho que hacer. La gente estaba caminando sin sentido alguno hacía todas partes. Parecía que se sentían tan perdidos como ella. Estaba cumpliendo las órdenes de Éowyn hasta que oyó los gritos desde la puerta. "¡Abran paso al Rey!" Observo mientras los hombres cabalgaban dentro. CUando vio a los heridos salió de golpe de la sorpresa en la que había caído. Empezó a ordenar a los demás sanadores de llevar a los heridos. Solo podía oír a medias la conversación que mantenían el Rey y su sobrina, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Gimli acercarse a Éowyn.

"¿Y el Señor Aragorn?" preguntó la mujer.

Y pudo percibir el sentimiento en la voz del enano. "Él cayó."

Al oír esas dos palabras Atavus dejo de dar ordenes y trago en seco. Luego se volteo hacía el patio. Podía ver la brillante figura del elfo del Bosque Negro desaparecer por los escalones que llevaban a los parapetos. Miro a los heridos otra vez y a los sanadores cuidando de ellos. Tenía trabajo que hacer, pero le parecía que había olvidado todo lo que sabía. Dejó el patio y siguió el camino que el elfo había tomado.

Aún le separaban varias de él pero seguía tras él. El parapeto más alto tenía la forma de una media luna y cada extremo de este estaba pegado a la pared de piedra de la montaña. Observó cómo el dejaba rápidamente el parapeto para adentrarse en el camino de la montaña. Ella le siguió sin dudarlo. Mientras se empujaba a si misma hacía la cima de la montaña pudo verlo sentado en una superficie plana suficientemente grande para mantener a veinte hombres. El estaba mirando hacía por donde habían venido.

Se acercó y se sentó a cierta distancia de él, no al frente, pero si donde él pudiese ver que estaba ahí. Ella dirigió su mirada hacía donde estaba la de él.

"¿Por qué me seguiste hasta aquí?" le preguntó sin mirarla.

"Quiero saber lo que sucedió." Respondió volteando la cara hacía él.

"Pregúntale a Gimli," dijo el mientras recogía un guijarro y lo tiraba por el borde de la montaña.

"Te estoy preguntando a ti," continuó ella muy bajito.

"Vete y no pretendas que te importa ahora. Es demasiado tarde." Respondió él amargamente. "He perdido a mi hermano."

'Yo también he perdido un hermano', se dijo silenciosamente a si misma. 'los he perdido a ambos'. "Me lo merezco, pero aún creo que tengo el derecho a saber." Continuó ella, tan bajito como antes.

"Tú quieres saber que pasó. Él cayó de un precipicio a un río y este se lo llevo." Tiró otro guijarro con tanta fuerza como pudo.

"Pero aún hay una oportunidad de que siga vivo," dijo ella suspirando profundamente.

"Si¿pero a ti te importa? Oh, es verdad, no te importa." Respondió sarcásticamente. "¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? Por muchos años fuimos más cercanos de lo que cualquier persona, y tú lo tiraste todo en solo unos momentos. ¿Alguna vez te importamos tanto?"

"Ustedes me importan más que mi propia vida Legolas, tú mejor que nadie deberías saber eso," susurró.

"Pensé que lo sabía. ¿Pero sabes que te llamo Estel esta mañana? Te llamo un orco, dijo que te habías convertido en lo que odiabas más en el mundo." Sus palabras salían de lo más profundo del dolor que sentía por Aragorn. No habían sido dichas para causar dolor pero eso fue lo que hicieron.

Ella contuvo el aliento, dándose cuenta que era en eso en lo que se parecía a ellos. La imagen de su maldito hermano orco paso por su mente. Vio sus ojos y se dio cuenta que tenían la misma mirada muerta que los suyos propios en los últimos tiempos.

"A mi me importa," murmuró.

"¿Por qué te importa?" preguntó él, esta vez con un tono vencido. Estaba cansado de tratar de descifrarla. Quería que Estel estuviera ahí, él era el mejor entendiendo los sentimientos. Pero eso no era posible. ¿Por qué ella no podía dejarlo en paz con su miseria?

"Me importa porque creo que regresará." Le respondió ella mirando a sus manos. "Porque no quiero que las últimas palabras que le dije sean una mentira". Levanto la mirada y Legolas se sorprendió al ver sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas y sus ojos llenos de un millón de emociones de las que él ya no la habría creído capaz de sentir. Vio dolor, desesperación y culpa en las profundidades, y vio algo más. Ella estaba completamente perdida. Era la misma Atavus que había conoció allá en Rivendel. La misma que había escondido su rostro porque tenía miedo de que la rechazará cuando su sangre orca se había apoderado de ella. "Mentí cuando dije que no me importaba más. He estado mintiendo tanto en los últimos años que casi mi he convencido a mi misma. Pero la verdad es que me importan mucho. No puede estar muerto, Legolas, me esta matando." Sollozó ella.

El dolor y la amargura de sesenta y dos años desaparecieron con esas últimas palabras. Inmediatamente él se movió a su lado, acercándola a él, mientras ella lloraba. "No entiendo que esta pasándote mellon nîn pero haré todo lo posible para ayudarte." Susurró en su oreja. Él necesitaba de su amistad tanto como ella necesitaba la suya.

"Esto es demasiado para mí. He olvidad porque dejé Rivendel. La aflicción, el dolor y el sufrimiento y toda la muerte. Es demasiado. Me siento como si estuviera a la deriva en el mar, sosteniéndome apenas de una plancha de madera en la mitad del mar de la emoción. Estoy ahogándome. Y estoy tratando de apagarlo todo. Podía hacerlo en los calabozos de Meduseld, pero ahora me han regresado a este mundo y... es demasiado. Casi desearía estar aún encerrada en esa celda. Todo sería más fácil." Trató de explicarle.

"Atavus, has estado sanado y enterrando gente sin parar por sesenta y dos años. He visto a otros sanadores pasar por esto. Has intentado hacer demasiado y esta amenazando tu cordura. La única forma de detenerlo es que tomes un descanso. No estoy diciendo esto solo porque te quiera a salvo, sino porque es verdad. Tienes que regresar a casa. Lord Elrond puede ayudarte con esto." Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo llevo hacía él para poder mirarla a los ojos. "Por favor. Prometeme que si sobrevivimos lo que sucederá aquí irás de vuelta a Rivendel."

En ese momento ella le habría prometido cualquier cosa. Aún cuando su corazón estaba roto por la perdida de Estel, se sentía a salvo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Pero entonces sus pensamientos se aclararon y trato de sentir si su amigo estaba en algún lugar allá afuera. No podía sentirle, pero estaba segura de que si él hubiese muerto ella lo habría sabido. "Te haré esa promesa si tú me prometes algo."

"¿Qué deseas?"

"Estel nunca se rindió por mí en Dol Guldur, y él nunca se rindió por ti en las cuevas de las Montañas Nubladas. No puedo rendirme por él, por favor prométeme que tú tampoco dejarás de tener fe en él." Rogó ella. "Es lo que él querría."

Él la miro a los ojos otra vez y vió que ahí había esperanza. Recordó todas las veces que se habían enfrentado a la muerte. Y habían sobrevivido a todas, una tras otra. "No dejare de tener fe. Tienes razón. Estel nunca nos perdonaría si nos rindiesemos. Estaremos aquí y esperaremos a nuestro amigo. Él vendrá." Dijo moviendose de modo que amos pudiesen ver hacía la dirección de la que él esperaba que Aragorn viniera. Tomo su mano entra la de él. Ella podía sentir a la Estrella de la tarde entre sus palmas. Se aferró a la mano de él tan fuerte como él se había aferrado al pendiente más temprano ese día. Este cortó su palma, pero a ella no le importo, y gotas de sangre, de rojo brillante y rojo oscuro respectivamente, se cayeron juntas al piso entre ellos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la traductora:**

Buaaa... ojitos brillantes de lágrimas Estoy que casi lloro... Pobrechitos... BUAAAA!!!!

_G: No le hagan caso, solo anda sensiblona porque la han dejado solita para navidad... Nahi-chan esta de viaje y también su niño esta lejos, y se puso a escuchar a Juan Fernando Velazco, así que... _

Y a vos que te importa, subconsciente descarado le golpea en la cabeza Pero es que de verdad pobrecitos... Están solitos... y creían que Estel estaba muertito... Todos sabemos que no, pero igual, quien tenga la angustia de saber que alguien querido esta en peligro me entenderá en que ellos deben sufrir mucho.

_G¡Mujer! Pero es que es verdad que andas hipersensible... ¬¬u _

le vuelve a pegar ¡Mala! No más me compadezco de los pobrecillos porque se que es feo... Yo estoy no más un poquito abandonada, los niños andan lejos y toda la familia ha cancelado los planes navideños... Pero bueno, ya mismo me conecto y hablo con Nahi-chan y con el niño y les deseo a todos unas felices navidades :D

Sep, por cierto: **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!**

. ¿Y saben? El capi coincidió con que daba un mensaje, hehe, que no hay que perder la esperanza y que hay que reconciliarse con los amigos que una se ha peleado nn ¿qué les parece?

_G: Igual, yo no voy a decirles donde tengo escondida a Atavus se pega contra el armario por si alguien aún tiene ganas de asesinarla._

se golpea la cabeza ¡Serás...! Pero bueno, yo me voy a buscar donde he metido mis papeles para ver si me inspiro para algún dibujo... Estoy en un periodo de _hoja en blanco _relacionado con mis dibujos (y yo creía que a ese talento las musas me lo dejaban en paz, pero fíjense que no)

Cuídense mucho, pasen rico, coman mucho y no se intoxiquen de dulces

FELIZ NAVIDAD

Ghani y DarkGhani :P

¡Namarië!

Ps.: Sé que alguien debería matarme, pero juro que no fue mi culpa, estaba a medio hacer y llegaron mis tíos y no pude subirlo antes de la medianoche... TT Perdónnnn!!!!!!


	7. Perdón

**Disclaimer: **Regresemos al punto anterior... Nada de lo que esta aquí escrito es mío, peor los personajes...

_Traducciones del Síndarin: _

Le abdollen: Llegas tarde

Hannon le: Gracias

**Perdón**

Al entrar al Abismo de Helm el único pensamiento de ARagorn era el de informarle acerca de la gran hueste que marchaba hacía ellos. Fue recibido por Gimli, quien estaba feliz de ver a su amigo y le hubiese gustado prolongar su encuentro, pero su primera responsabilidad era dar el aviso, así que se apresuro hacia el salón del Rey. Ya casi estaba ahí cuando una figura apareció frente a él. Levanto a la mirada y se encontró con los impresionantes ojos azules de su mejor amigo.

"Le abdollen," le dijo LEgolas.

Eso hizo que sonriese sarcástico.

"Luces terrible," fue lo siguiente que dijo mientras miraba preocupado al Montaraz.

Esto hizo que Aragorn riese. Bajo la mirada cuando su amigo extendió la mano, acercó la suya y tomo el pendiente de la Estrella de la Tarde de su amigo.

"Hannon le," dijo. Miro a su amigo, quien sabía que aunque su amigo no lo demostrase, debía haber sufrido mucho al no saber de su suerte.

Atavus lo había visto entrar por las puertas. Ella y Legolas habían bajado por la ladera juntos, pero se había quedado atrás para que Legolas pudiese hablarle primero. Ella aún se sentía muy culpable por su comportamiento más temprano. Se paro en las sombras mientras observaba el intercambio entre los dos amigos, notando su raído atuendo. También podía ver que tenía urgencia por entrar al salón del Rey, con una gran preocupación en su rostro, antes de que Legolas le detuviese.

Ella no dejó las sombras cuando ARagorn pasó de LEgolas, quien le siguió, pero se detuvo cuando la vio. "¿Por qué no le hablaste?"

"ÉL tenía algo importante que hacer ahora, pude verlo en sus ojos. Hablare con él después, pero tú síguele, por favor cuéntame cuando puedas que noticias trae." Deseaba seguir a Aragorn también, pero sabía que probablemente su presencia lo distraería de lo que necesitaba hacer. Y no podía hacerle eso.

"Por favor no esperes demasiado para hablarle. Temo que las cosas se pongan demasiado feas esta noche, y que entonces él nunca pueda saber la verdad," dijo Legolas dejándola en las sombras.

Ella pronto supo que las cosas pronto se pondrían de verdad feas, con un ejército de diez mil unidades marchando al refugio. Se le había ordenado otra vez que ayudase a Éowyn a llevar a todas las mujeres y niños a las cavernas. Estaba siguiendo sus órdenes, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a ARagorn. Estaba sentado en las escaleras de la armería hablando con un niño, pero no podía oír de que hablaban.

Después de que el chico dejase a Aragorn sentado junto a su propia espada, él sabía que Legolas estaba en lo correcto al decir que no tenían oportunidad de ganar esta pelea, pero tenía el deber de hacer lo mejor posible para defender a estas personas. Miro a su espada para ver un par de pantalones verdes al frente suyo. Sorprendidos, sus ojos se fijaron en la persona parada frente a él.

"Veo que pudiste llegar bien," dijo con un tono helado en su voz.

"Si, y veo que tú también lo hiciste, aunque si usase o no el término 'bien' sería otro cuento," respondió ella haciendo un sonido reprobador con su lengua. "Realmente deberías ir a que te revisen esas heridas."

"Ya las limpiaron, sanarán pronto." Le respondió terco.

"Pensé que la terquedad era la característica de Legolas, se suponía que la tuya era la imprudencia," continuó ella arrodillándose a su lado, intentando apartar la desgarrada tela de su abrigo.

Una oscura sonrisa cruzó su rostro. "Si no recuerdo mal, tú me venciste con respecto a eso. Lo probaste en las cuevas de las Montañas Nubladas,"

"Cierto. Creo que recuerdo algo de eso," dijo ella sacando algo de athelas que tenía guardada en una bolsa atada a su cintura. Pensaba que si lograba mantenerlo hablando tal vez él la dejaría ayudarle. "Pero creo que no es mi peor característica," no levanto la mirada a su rostro, se concentró en vendar la herida que había en su hombro.

"Oh, ¿y cual es esa?" preguntó Estel, curioso por saber hacia donde quería llegar ella.

Atavus trago en seco tratando de reunir el valor para decirle que lo sentía. "Alejar de mí a aquellos a los que amo, cuando debería mantenerlos tan cerca como me sea posible." Susurró ella, sus manos empezaron a temblar.

"Pensé que ya no te importaba nada," no dijo esto con rabia sino con confusión.

"Esa es otra de mis malas características, algunas veces miento cuando no quiero que nadie sepa lo que siento. Aunque esta vez perdí a un amigo y a un hermano," ella aún no le miraba, se movió al otro lado para vendar otra herida.

El puso su mano sobre las de ella y uso la otra para mover su rostro de modo que pudiese verla a los ojos. En vez de la mirada fría y muerta que él esperaba vio brillantes lágrimas asomarse a sus ojos verde esmeralda. Sus ojos estaban brillantes al luchar ella contra el llanto. "Cuando pase esta noche tú y yo debemos hablar de lo que esta pasando."

"Ya hable con Legolas," ella sonrió al recordar como se sintió cuando el la perdonó y le rogó que le ayudase con lo que le estaba pasando.

"¿Lo hiciste?" Aragorn estaba sorprendido de que Legolas no le hubiese mencionado nada.

"Si, estábamos esperando en la cima de la montaña a que tu regresases. Tuvimos una larga charla. Si las cosas van bien esta noche, pronto regresare a Rivendell. Necesito ir a casa. Sé que la mayor parte de los elfos se fueron, pero necesito ver a Ada." Él podía ver que la mención del regreso al hogar hacía su sonrisa más brillante y que sus ojos también brillasen.

"Ada estará complacido. Y creo que eso es exactamente lo que tú necesitas." Él también sonrió, sabiendo que su amiga no había cambiado tanto como para no reconocerla.

"Lo prometo. No te voy a callar otra vez. El casi perderte hizo que cambiase mi perspectiva acerca de muchas cosas. Si te hubiese perdido casi me habría destruido, pero el pensamiento de perderte mientras tú creías que ya no me importabas era mucho peor. Si alguna otra vez digo algo así de estúpido por favor no me creas." En toda su vida había rogado tan solo unas pocas veces, siendo ella demasiado orgullosa como para rebajarse a rogar, pero ahora sentía como si le estuviese rogando que le perdonase, y sabía que haría cualquier cosa para que el lo hiciese.

"No es muy común que un amigo me diga que no le crea, pero lo mantendré en mente. Pero preferiría que tan solo no me mintieras Atavus." Dijo tomando entre las suyas las manos de ella.

"Tratare, pero sabes que los enanos me han influenciado," bromeó ella. Entonces recordó algo, "Y ya que tocamos el tema, ¿Cómo fue que tú y Legolas se las arreglaron para hacerse amigos de Gimli? De ti lo comprendo, pero Legolas..."

"La amistad es una cosa misteriosa. Algunas veces esos de los que tu esperarías que fuesen los peores enemigos se convierten en los mejores amigos. Pero es una larga historia que te contare algún día, pero ahora necesito encontrar un correo." Dijo él poniéndose de pie y empujándola con él.

Ella reflexiono sobre sus palabras. Él tenía razón. ¿Cómo si no fue que ellos se hicieron amigos?

Accedió abrazándole con fuerza, ella también tenía cosas que hacer antes de que la batalla empezase. Solo esperaba no él no descubriese lo que ella estaba planeando e intentase detenerla.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Notas de la traductora:_

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡POR FIN!!!!!!!!!!!! sonríe y guarda el archivo Muchas gracias a todas por esperarme, especialmente a Pau por aparecer para recordarme esto. :D

Bueno, como vieron, ya Atavus regresó a su forma normal de ser y ya se arregló con los muchachos, ni siquiera tuvo que decirle a Estel 'perdón' porque él es... ¡un sol! ¡un precioso! un divino que lo comprendió todo a la perfección :D

A ver... ¿Alguien tiene ideas sobre lo que Atavus va ha hacer? se rie Conociéndola yo ya tengo ideas, pero ya van a ver... Lo que me da rabia de que sea basado en la peli es que el pobre elfito que me cae bien se muere... ¿Se acuerdan ustedes de él? Pos bueno, yo recién me ví de nuevo la peli y casi lloro... pero más de la risa, porque lo del banquito entre Legolas y Gimli y como el elfo ese se inventa todos los deportes recientes es de lo más interesante.

Bueno, me voy a hablar con el niño...

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capi, cuídenseme mucho, pórtense bien y saquen de quicio a cuanto fastidioso se meta en su camino XD (Estoy hiperactiva hoy, no me hagan mucho caso) Nos estamos viendo!!!

¡Namarië!


	8. Las Ordenes Se Hicieron Para Romperse

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to one of my favorite characters, which Peter Jackson decided to unfairly kill off in the movie. (Yes I left him dead, but I didn't want to.) And also the numbers of the men and elves killed at Helm's Deep are just numbers I pulled out of the air, and do not include any of the Rohirrim that might have been killed in the final attack. Don't kill me if they sound unrealistic.

**Las Ordenes Se Hicieron Para Romperse**

Ella espero hasta que todos hubiesen dejado la armería y silenciosamente se deslizo dentro, recogiendo las cosas que necesitaría. Tenía órdenes del Rey, pero también tenía un sentido interior del deber al que debía responder. Siempre había peleado junto a los hombres, pero ahora alguien le estaba diciendo que se escondiese en las cuevas con las mujeres y los niños. Y no haría eso. Se puso la cota de malla sobre su túnica, no era tan gruesa como las mallas más pesadas y le ajustaba de una forma extraña, pero necesitaría el material más ligero para moverse libremente. También escogió un yelmo que cubría todo su cabello y gran parte de su rostro en caso de encontrarse con uno de sus amigos. No estarían felices si se daban cuenta de que estaba corriendo ese riesgo.

Cuando se volteó para abandonar la armería vio a una figura solitaria de pie junto a la puerta. Había visto la llegada de los elfos, pero se alejo de ellos para no tener que responder ninguna pregunta. Reconoció a Haldir, el líder de los Guardianes Galadhrim de Lorien. Ella no le conocía, pero había conocido de sus extraordinarias habilidades para la lucha.

"Mi dama," la saludo él. Ella se quitó el yelmo al notar que le era innecesario en ese momento.

"Mi Señor," respondió al saludo.

"Le traigo un presente de la Dama Galadriel." Sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa cruzar su rostro.

"Pero nadie sabía que yo estaba aquí." Entonces se dio cuenta. "¿Lo vio en su espejo?"

Él asintió. "Me pidió que te dijera que no quedaría bien que alguien como usted se vistiese como uno de los hombres de Rohan, y yo concuerdo con ella." Le dijo acercándole un paquete. Al romper el papel ella reveló ropas y una armadura élfica acorde al uniforme de los Guardianes de Lorien.

El material era tan ligero como pudiese imaginar, pero más fuerte que cualquier cota de malla hecha por los hombres. "No soy digna de usar el uniforme de los Guardianes de Lorien," dijo ella intentando devolverle el paquete.

El lo empujo hacía ella. "La Dama también dijo que no importaba lo que hubiese en tu sangre, que son solo tus acciones las que determinan tu valía. Y tú has mostrado ser muy valiosa. Ella insiste, lo mismo que yo."

"¿Pero insistirías si en verdad supieras lo que soy?" preguntó, estaba harta de intentar ocultar su origen por temor a ser rechazada.

"¿Y quién dice que ya no lo sé?" Preguntó él acercándose y presionando el paquete contra su pecho. "Sé que naciste, pero gracias al espejo de mi Dama también sé en lo que te has convertido y estaré orgulloso de luchar a tu lado."

"Te lo agradezco Haldir," dijo inclinando su cabeza levemente, señalando el respeto adecuado y la gratitud a sus palabras.

--------------------------------------------------------

Ella tomo una posición entre los arqueros elfitos en el patio tras la puerta principal. Desde ahí podía mantener un ojo en sus amigos y al mismo tiempo pasar desapercibida. Estaría ahí en caso de que la necesitasen pero no los distraería con la preocupación por su presencia ahí.

Oyó a Estel ordenar que disparasen y deseo estar ahí también para ver al enemigo. Pero no pasaría mucho hasta entonces. Mientras los orcos trepaban la pared del refugió ella uso su arco para deshacerse de tantos como le fuese posible.

Las cosas parecían ir bien. Estaban deteniendo una marea de invasores con un minimo de víctimas. Pero eso pronto cambiaría. Oyó a Estel gritarle a Legolas que disparase a alguien que no podía ver del otro lado de la muralla. Pero entonces vio horrorizada como una explosión destruía el área enviando pedazos de piedra en todas direcciones. Un pedazo volador de escombros la envió al piso dejándola mareada por un momento. Cuando la confusión de su mente se disipó miró alrededor para notar que Estel estaba peleando con los orcos cerca de la muralla cerca de ella. Oyó la orden de atacar e inmediatamente se levantó sacando su espada.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Ella cortaba de izquierda a derecha despachando a los orcos que se fluían hacía ella. Pero parecía ser un arrollo interminable y se preguntaba si alguna vez se detendría. Oyó al Rey ordenarle a Aragorn que retirase a sus hombres hacía el refugio, y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando vio a tres elfos apuntando hacía una puerta inferior en el refugio, la que llevaba hacía las cuevas. Estaba siendo atacada por una pequeña banda de orcos. Cambio de dirección sabiendo que si los orcos lograban cruzar esa puerta las mujeres y los niños de Rohan estarían muertos. Ella y los tres elfos que no había visto en su vida corrieron hacía esa puerta y bloquearon la entrada matando a cualquier orco que se acercase.

Se distrajeron por un momento cuando el sol finalmente salió, pero un orco aprovecho ese momento para acercarse y golpearle un costado con su espada. Ella se desplomó en el suelo junto a la puerta sosteniéndose el costado. El orco la hubiese matado si uno de los elfos a su lado no se le hubiese puesto al frente y defendido. Respiró profundamente queriendo apartar el dolor, sabiendo que no podía continuar en el piso mientras estuviesen rodeados por orcos.

Pero los orcos mismos se distrajeron al ver al Rey Théoden y a varios jinetes barrer las puertas del refugio y luego la puerta principal, matando a cada orco que se pusiese en su camino. "Bien por usted, mi Rey", susurró. Entonces se levantó y se dedico a cortar a cualquier atacante que se le acercase. Ella no se dio cuenta de cuando los orcos dejaron de llegar y se quedo parada ahí mismo, con la espada colgando a su lado. Ella podía oír los alegres gritos a su alrededor pero estos eran ensombrecidos por los gritos de dolor de los hombres heridos a su alrededor.

Ella dejó caer su espada y como sanadora se dedicoo a buscar a aquellos que necesitaban su ayuda. Envio a alguien al Refugio para que le enviasen su bolsa con medicinas. Ahí habían muchos más muertos que vivos. Pero esos que aún vivían necesitaban su ayuda. Trabajo por el resto del día, dando órdenes a cualquiera que pudiese ayudarla. La mayor parte de las mujeres que habían estado escondidas en las cuevas se presentaron voluntarias para ayudar. Ella personalmente chequeó cada cuerpo buscando vivos, pero de los trescientos hombres y cien elfos que habían luchado dentro del Refugio ciento noventa y seis hombres y ochenta y cuatro elfos habían muerto. El número era asombroso. Ninguno de los elfos que habían dejado vivos tenían heridas de cuidado, pero habían ocho hombres que fueron llevados al Refugio con heridas envenenadas que ella tendría que revisar personalmente, podría dejar las heridas menores a los sanadores que había entrenado.

Estaba revisando los últimos cuerpos en lo alto de la muralla, donde había sido abierta la brecha, cuando se encontró con un cuerpo que hubiese preferido no encontrarse. Se arrodilló junto al líder de los Guardias e inclinó su cabeza. No lo había conocido personalmente, pero el momento que habían compartido en la armería y las palabras que le había dicho le habían dejado una impresión que no olvidaría en el resto de su vida. "Si tan solo te hubiese conocido por más tiempo me hubiese sido fácil llamarte mellon-nîn, porque aún uno solo de los míos pudiese ver tú alma brillar más fuerte que cualquier llama en Tierra Media. Serás extrañado Haldir." Susurró ella con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Oyó los pasos más leves tras ella. "¿Atavus?" preguntó una voz.

Se volteó para ver a Estel de pie tras ella, vió las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Ella corrió los pocos pasos que les separaban y abrazó al hombre.

Él observo su apariencia, estaba sucia y cubierta de sangre roja lo mismo que negra, pero también vio el uniforme de los Guardias de Lorien. "¿Qué has estado haciendo Atavus?" preguntó separandola levemente para poder ver su rostro. "¿De dónde sacaste ese uniforme?"

"Era un regalo de Haldir y de la Dama de Lorien. Dijeron que no quedaría que yo pelease vestida como uno de los hombres de Rohan," explicó.

"Estuviste peleando." Y la revisó en busca de heridas, pero el material negro de su uniforme cubría la herida a su lado, y tenía demasiado trabajo que hacer para preocuparse por ella aún.

"Si. Estoy bien Estel. Pero Haldir..." se volteó hacía donde estaba su cuerpo.

"Si, lo sé. Vine a llevarme su cuerpo, yo estaba aquí cuando murió." Explicó Estel.

Ella solo asintió. "Legolas y Gimli¿están bien?" preguntó.

"Si. Ellos están perfectamente. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?" le preguntó preocupado por ella.

"Si, pero tengo trabajo que hacer," dijo ella empezando a caminar de vuelta hacía el Refugio.

"Atavus, el Rey quieres que lleves a los heridos en vagones hacía Edoras para que los curen. Nosotros vamos con Gandalf hacía Isengard para enfrentarnos a Saruman. Nos encontraremos de nuevo contigo en Meduseld otra vez en un par de días." Dijo caminando junto a ellas.

"Los heridos están lo suficientemente estables para ser llevados allá, pero en menos de días podrán caminar ellos solos a Edoras. Eso no deberá ser un problema." Respondió ella, pero pensó para si misma que eso le daría tiempo de curarse un poco antes de usar so don.

Mientras partían miró a Estel y dijo, "Me alegra que lo hayas hecho."

"Me alegra que todos lo hayamos hecho," respondió. Ella sabía que estaba hablando de sus amigos más cercanos.

--------------------------------------------------------

Nota de la traductora:

lloriquea y se abraza al cadáver de Haldir Maldito Jackson... ¿Por qué debiste matar a Haldir? lloriquea snif, snif... Yo le quería muchoooo... ¡mal hombre!

_Ghanima: Lo siento, la empuja y entrega el cuerpo a unos elfos de Lórien es que es muy llorona... Pero bueno, supongo que no somos las únicas que detestamos a Peter Jackson por asesinar a inocentes en su película¿no es verdad? Saben, es que tuvo problemillas con "marchwarden" XD y bueno, como no encontro traducción exacta ni conocidas que supieran... puso Guardias de Lorien. Si alguien la corrige yo mismita lo cambio... _

Pero bueno, al fin, después de unos "cuantos" inconvenientes de traducción me las he apañado y les traigo este precioso capítulo a todas ustedes, mis queridas lectoras...

_Ghanima¿Qué harías si aparece un niño y te dice 'Yo no soy una querida! Corrigelo!'?_

Pues él es el bruto que no aparece, verdad:P Pero bueno, les informo que hoy di la primera parte del First Certificate y... Diría que me fue bien pero no me aventuro a pensarlo más porque luego me va mal y me frege... siempre me pasa u.u El 10 debo ir a dar la parte oral, espero que no me vaya mal escuchandole a los gringos esos... o.o

_Bueno bueno, ya mucho drama... Nos vamos, que esta debe mimar a cierto osito de peluche que tiene y yo quiero convencerla de que se vaya a la cama... Estoy molida! Imaginen lo que es dar cuatro exámenes en un mismo día, aunque no se hayan hecho tan dificiles para la guagua esta le da un empujon yo estoy molida..._

Nos vemos, cuídense mucho!!! Ciao!

Namarië

Ghani y su subconciente XD


	9. Deber y Consecuencias

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto me pertenece y si lo fuese yo sería muy feliz... :P

En sus marcas, listos... _Prepárense_... ¡Fuera!

_Hay unos cuantos 'plot bunnies' en este capi._

**Deber y Consecuencias**

Atavus se quedó con los carros que llevaron a los heridos a Edoras. Éowyn caminaba junto a ella. "Mi tío no va a estar muy contento de que hayas desobedecido sus ordenes."

"Lo sé. Éowyn, tú sientes lo mismo que yo acerca de que las mujeres peleen por su gente. Respeto a nuestro Rey, pero he sido unan guerrera por más tiempo de lo que él ha vivido. Esta en mi sangre. No puedo cambiar eso, como tú no puedes cambiar lo que sientes. Tú también tendrás tu tiempo cuando debas tomar la misma decisión que yo tome." Atavus sabía del deseo secreto que tenía Éowyn, de ser una guerrera, y también sabía que las mujeres no se quedarían atrás sin hacer nada mientras los hombres cabalgaban a la guerra, no por mucho más.

"¿Me estas sugiriendo que desobedezca a mi tío?" Preguntó la mujer con expresión sorprendida.

"Solo si eso es lo que debe ser, Éowyn, lo sabrás." Camino hacia el frente algunos pasos para darle algún espacio para que lo pensase sola, y ella también quería algo de tiempo para si misma. La herida en su costado estaba afectándole más de lo que había pensado. Habían sido muchos años desde que había sido herida peleando, pero empezaba a preguntarse porque el dolor esta vez. Ella aún estaba usando el uniforme de los Guardias de Lórien. Se tanteo el costado para revisar la herida. No parecía ser profunda pero estaba muy sensible al tacto. Mientras apartaba la mano de la herida pudo ver que su mano estaba cubierta de sangre roja oscura.

Estaba sangrando más de lo que había pensado, con cada paso que daba la herida se estiraba más y más, sin permitirle sanar.

Les había tomado dos días regresar en vez del uno que ella había esperado. Pero tenían que ir despacio para no lastimar más a los heridos.

Cuando entraban a Meduseld les ordeno a los sanadores que separasen a los heridos de gravedad en los diferentes cuartos que tenían listos por la posibilidad de los múltiples heridos. Entonces fue cuando la dejaron sola en una habitación donde habían llevado a los hombres que habían recibido heridas envenenadas. Ocho de ellos que estaban colocados en camastros en el suelo. Ella debía ayudarles y se sintió eufórica al ver entrar a Éowyn mientras se preguntaba en quien podría confiar para que la ayudase.

"Pensé que tal vez me necesitarías." Le explicó la joven.

"Si, necesito ayuda." Habían pasado muchos años curando, lo que le había dado cierta resistencia a los venenos, pero nunca había intentado curar a tantos al mismo tiempo. Empezó con la herida más seria. "Después de que haga la curación debes vendar las heridas, pero vigílame atentamente. Hay la ligera posibilidad de que me desmaye y si eso sucede la conexión entre el hombre y yo no debe romperse hasta que se haya completado el proceso."

Éowyn la había visto usar su don antes, al principio le daba miedo la sanadora, creía que su habilidad era antinatural, hasta que llego el día en que Atavus salvó la vida de su hermano con ese don. Eso había cambiado su opinión de Atavus y ahora se encontraba ansiosa por ayudar de cualquier forma. Miró como Atavus se movía de un herido a otro. No se detenía entre ellos pero podía notar como la mirada se le nublaba. Para cuando Atavus alcanzó al sexto hombre no estaba muy segura de tener suficiente sangre suya para reemplazarla con el veneno que estaba removiendo, pero aún así debía intentarlo.

Este era el último herido. Estaba teniendo cierta dificultad para moverse por la habitación y su vista se había nublado por el veneno dentro de ella. Apenas podía oír la voz de Éowyn que le preguntaba si estaba bien. Sus manos cayeron cuando las acerco a la herida, su mente estaba empezando a confundirse. Necesitaba terminarlo y pronto, antes de que no pudiera hacerlo. Sintió que Éowyn tomaba su mano y la colocaba sobre la herida en el hombro. No movió su mano.

Éowyn miró a Atavus trabajar en el último herido y lo que vio la perturbo muchísimo. Su piel estaba tornándose gris, sus ojos estaban tan nublados que parecían llenos de leche y comenzaba a luchar por respirar. Sintió que Atavus retiraba la mano de la herida. La sanadora no se movió. Miraba el suelo de mármol como si estuviese perdida.

"Atavus, debes recostarte." Le sugirió.

"Si, por favor ayúdame." Pidió Atavus extendiendo su mano hacía donde creía que estaba la de Éowyn. La mujer estaba sorprendida al notar que no podía encontrarla.

"¿Atavus?" preguntó.

"El veneno esta nublando mi visión, no puedo verte..." susurró mientras la mujer tomaba su mano. "No durará, no te preocupes. Solo necesito descansar. Dormir muchísimo." Éowyn se levanto ayudando a Atavus a hacer lo mismo y la colocó en un camastro en la esquina. Había considerado en llevarla a su habitación, pero no estaba segura de poder llegar allá si se desmayaba.

La arropó y aparto el cabello de su rostro. "¿Qué necesitas?"

"Solo dormir, Éowyn. Gracias. No podría haber hecho todo eso sola." Dijo Atavus apretando su mano.

"Te ayudaré siempre que me necesites mi amiga." Dijo la mujer dejándola para que durmiese.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había sido una largar y dura cabalgata desde Isengard, pero los miembros restantes de la Compañía estaban agradecidos de regresar. Habían decidido cabalgar hacía el frente, llevando a los hobbits con ellos. El Rey Théoden había empezado el retorno con paso lento, permitiéndoles a sus hombres el merecido descanso. La noche del regreso era la más oscura, y todos ellos se asentaron en las habitaciones preparadas para ellos.

Al día siguiente Éowyn se entero que uno de los hobbits habían causado un disturbio en medio de la noche, el cual termino cuando él y el mago partieron a caballo hacía Minas Tirith a toda prisa. No estaba segura de lo que se trataba pero no le gustaba nada como lucía. Había estado ocupada la mayor parte de la noche preparando el regreso del Rey, pero no fue hasta el medio día que tuvo oportunidad de ir a ver a los heridos y a Atavus.

Podía ver que Atavus seguía dormida, lo que era muy normal después de curar. También noto que los hombres estaban moviéndose por las instalaciones en busca de comida gracias a las habilidades medicinales de su sangre. Les permitió salir pero les dejo bajo advertencia. Iba a irse para no despertar a la mujer pero cambio de parecer y se arrodillo a su lado. Su piel seguía de ese horrible color gris que la perturbaba tanto. Estiro la mano hasta tocar el rostro de Atavus y se sorprendió al notar el calor que se desprendía de su piel. "Atavus," dijo temblando, "despierta".

No hubo ninguna reacción de parte de esta. Notó que la mujer estaba temblando y que sus dientes estaban castañeando. Tomó otra colcha y la puso sobre ella. No sabía que hacer por la mujer, ella misma no era una sanadora. Entonces pensó en Aragorn. Él era un sanador. Saltó fuera de la habitación corriendo por el pasillo, sin importarle que casi tiro a varios hombres al suelo. Cuando entro al salón principal vio a Legolas y a Gimli, pero ahí no estaba Aragorn.

"¿Dónde está Aragorn?" les pregunto angustiada.

"Está hablando con Merry en algún lugar. ¿Qué sucede Éowyn?" le preguntó Legolas.

"Es Atavus. Le pasa algo malo, no logro despertarla." Le explicó.

"Llévame a ella," insistió él empezando a caminar por donde ella había venido. Le guió hacía la habitación en la que había dejado a Atavus.

La encontró en un camastro en la esquina, nunca la había visto lucir tan enferma. "¿Qué paso?" preguntó levantándola para acunarla contra su pecho.

"Curo a ocho hombres ayer. Cuando terminó dijo que sólo necesitaba dormir, pero mírala... Algo esta muy mal." Explicó Éowyn.

"Demasiados, mellon-nîn," susurró. "¿Por qué debías ir tan lejos?"

Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y sabía que la fiebre estaba subiendo. También podía ver que ella estaba temblando. El cuarto estaba helado y no había ni una chimenea. "Necesito llevarla a su habitación, aquí hace demasiado frío para ella. Tú ve a buscar a Aragorn." Paso los brazos por debajo de su cuerpo para levantarla y apoyarla en su pecho, caminando luego fuera de la habitación hacía la de ella.

Cuando llego a la habitación la coloco sobre la cama tan suavemente como le fue posible. Al retirar sus brazos vio que sangre roja oscura había manchado la manga izquierda de su túnica. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de que ella debía estar herida. Frenéticamente empezó a buscar la herida. Le quito la capa y la armadura de la guardia y entonces tiro de la túnica a su lado, le horrorizo la vista de un corte profundo ahí. Los bordes de la piel se habían vuelto negros por el veneno corriendo por sus venas.

"¿Por qué tuviste que hacer esto Atavus? Justo cuando te recuperamos, no puedo soportar el perderte de nuevo," susurró él, con la voz cargada de emoción.

Encontró una vasija llena de agua y empezó a limpiar la herida, justo cuando había acabado Aragorn atravesó corriendo la puerta. Aragorn vio el corte en su costado, sin poder creer que no lo había notado. "¿Cómo paso esto, Estel?" le preguntó Legolas.

"Ella estaba peleando como uno de los Guardias de Lórien, Haldir fue el de la idea." Respondió Aragorn.

"Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo que era intentar sanar mientras estaba herida," dijo Legolas recordando cuando Atavus sanó a Aragorn con el hombro dislocado. "Salir y luchar fue imprudente, pero hacer esto es completamente demente."

Éowyn había estado escuchando desde la puerta mientras los dos amigos curaban a Atavus. "Imprudente. Dices que fue imprudente."

Legolas regreso a verla ya que no se había dado cuenta de que ella seguía en la habitación. "Si, pero eso es normal para ella."

"¿Por qué sería imprudente que ella quisiera defender a sus seres queridos?" le preguntó ella.

"Ella debió estar en las cuevas." Le respondió él pensando que era obvio.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es una mujer? Ella también es una guerrera, Señor Elfo, justo como usted. Y considerando que ella y otros tres elfos defendieron de los orcos la entrada a las cuevas, para matarnos a nosotras, las preciosas mujeres, me alegro de que sea una guerrera. Muchos de nosotros no estaríamos aquí si no fuese por ella." Éowyn estaba cansada de esa actitud valerosa que todos los hombres a su alrededor estaban tomando. Era tiempo de que ellos se enfrentasen a que necesitaban al sexo débil para ganar esta guerra y ella estaba decidida a asegurarse de que ellos lo notasen antes de que todo fuese dicho y hecho.

"No, porque ella es esencial cuando tiene que sanar. Los heridos no podían permitirse el perderla." Respondió él. "Ella ha luchado a mi lado muchas veces, pero en este caso habían muchos que dependían de tener sanadores hábiles y disponibles después de la batalla. Es por eso que digo que fue imprudente."

Ella estaba tan acostumbrada a pelear con su hermano y con su tío acerca de las mujeres en batalla que no pensó que el elfo pudiese tener otras razones para quererla fuera de peligro. "Lo siento. Hable sin pensar, pero en su defensa es que su bondadoso corazón la motivo a ser imprudente."

"Siempre ha sido así." Dijo Aragorn sirviendo un poco de té reductor de la fiebre, haciéndolo pasar por su garganta. Notó que sus reflejos para tragar aún estaban trabajando y eso era un buen signo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras se atragantaba con el té. "Aún puedo decir cuando están hablando de mí," susurró ella. Él notó la mirada nublada en sus ojos, eso le preocupaba.

"Eso no me sorprende mellon-nîn," dijo él dándole un suave beso en la frente.

Legolas se sentó junto a ella cuando Aragorn terminaba de darle el té. Desde la distancia había notado que ella se quedaba mirando el vacío y que no los buscaba con los ojos. "¿Atavus, estás bien?" Tenía la sensación de que algo estaba realmente mal.

"Legolas," dijo ella estirando la mano y poniéndola sobre su brazo, usando sus dedos para encontrar el camino de su brazo a su cara, suavemente tocó su mejilla sintiendo la mueca en sus labios. "Estoy aliviada de que hayas sobrevivido."

Legolas miró a Aragorn con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro y él le devolvió la mirada captando el mensaje. "Atavus, ¿hay algo malo con tu visión?"

Ella solo asintió con una expresión oscura en el rostro.

"Después de que ella termino de sanar a los heridos no podía ver nada, dijo que era el veneno pero que ese efecto se iría." Respondió Éowyn por ella.

"¿Había pasado esto antes Atavus?" Pregunto Aragorn.

"No, nunca." Susurró ella.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la traductora: **

_Holaholahola_

Siento muchísimo la demora sufrida en la traducción de este capitulo, tenía más de la mitad cuando mi cerebro dejo de funcionar adecuadamente al ser transformado en una masa de gelatina por el cansancio mental xD Seeep, damas y caballeros, mi mente cedió por unos pocos días a la presión del sexto curso y después de una semanota de descanso se recuperó medio decentemente.

Pero regresando al fic, que tal les ha parecido? Meluivan comenta que estando Atavus tan mal necesitaba alguien (una mujer como ella, osease, fuerte) que reclamase por ella, y la perfecta para el papel fue Éowyn... Mmm... ¿Qué creen ustedes que pase ahora?

Bueno, me voy a empezar el otro capitulo - Hay que terminar ese fic de urgencia, antes de que mi cerebro entre en paro otra vez XD

Cuídense mucho, gracias por el apoyo y sus reviews (me encanta ver que sirve para algo mi trabajo!)

Namarië

Ghani


	10. Diciendo Adiós

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo aquí escrito me pertenece, ESDLA le pertenece a la Christopher Tolkien y el fic le pertenece a Meluivan Indil :P

**Diciendo Adiós**

"Bueno Legolas, al menos esta manera puedes asegurarte de que yo regrese a Rivendel," dijo Atavus sonriéndole a su amigo.

"Yo no quería que fuese de esta forma Atavus." Él no entendía como ella podía bromear con la situación en la que se encontraba. Su herida había sanado completamente y el veneno había abandonado su sistema, pero su vista no había regresado.

"Lo sé Legolas, por favor no te preocupes tanto por mi. Ada tendrá alguna idea de cómo revertir esto, tengo fe en él." Dijo tratando de tranquilizarle.

Él casi le pregunta que pasaría si eso no pudiese revertirlo, pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta. No estaba bien y no era justo. Los elfos no sufren de ceguera. Ella estaba empacando ropa en una bolsa pequeña para regresar a Rivendel. Tenía suerte de que uno de los elfos de Lórien se hubiese ofrecido de voluntario para acompañarla ahí, de otra forma habría tenido que quedarse en Rohan indefinidamente. Legolas podía ver que ella se manejaba bastante bien sin su vista, pero eso era de esperarse con sus otros sentidos intensificados.

"Nosotros partiremos pronto hacia Minas Tirith." Atavus notó que su voz sonaba vacía, sabía que él estaba dividido entre su deber de ir con Estel y su deseo de verla a salvo en casa.

Se volteo hacía él y tomo su mano en la de ella. "Legolas, sé que te sientes mal de no poder ir conmigo, pero Estel te necesita más. Su mayor reto esta a la vuelta y no creo que el sobreviva sin ti."

"Lo sé, solo que no me gusta la idea de que tú intentes regresar a Rivendel en el estado en el que estás," explicó.

"Estaré perfectamente bien. Terlon, el elfo de Lóriel que me escoltará es uno de los tres que estuvo conmigo cuando me hirieron. El me defendió hasta que pude ponerme de pie otra vez. Si no fuese por él estaría muerta ahora, confió en él." No quería que él estuviese preocupado por ella, necesitaría toda su concentración con lo que estaba por llegar y Estel lo necesitaba.

Y como si sus pensamientos pudiesen conjurarlo Estel se hizo presente entrando en su habitación. "Estel¿podrías decirle que deje de preocuparse por mi?" Dijo ella esperando que su hermano adoptivo la apoyase.

"Él tiene todo el derecho de preocuparse por ti, justo como lo hago yo." Le informó Aragorn sonriéndole a Legolas cuando vio la expresión en la cara de ella.

"Ustedes los hombres son insufribles," dijo ella volteándose para terminar su equipaje.

Pero la detuvo el sentir una mano en su hombro. "Mellon-nîn," dejo de hacerlo lista para oír más razones acerca de sus intenciones de viajar a Rivendel. "Te extrañaremos."

Las palabras de defensa que pretendía decir se apartaron de su mente. Se volvió y envolvió el torso de Estel con sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de él. Ellos pudieron oír la respuesta ahogada. "Yo también es voy a extrañar." Se detuvo por un momento, sin desear otra cosa que ellos pudiesen apartar sus miedos. Entonces se aparto limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro. "Me siento como si me hubiesen robado. Sesenta y dos años sin ustedes y ahora deben irse después de un par de días de estar juntos." ¿Habían sido tan solo un par de días desde que la reencontraron? Parecía mucho más, pero no lo suficiente. "Pero te prometo, no importa si Ada es capaz de revertir o no esto, estaré en Gondor para tu Ceremonia de Coronación."

"Estás adelantándote un poco¿no te parece?" dijo Estel riéndose por la completa confianza que ella le tenía.

"No, no lo hago, estaré ahí Estel, y por una vez no puedo esperar para verlo." Dijo 'verlo' para asegurarles que tenía toda la intención de verlo con sus propios ojos.

"Terlon está esperándote," le recordó Aragorn.

Ella terminó de empacar las pocas cosas que necesitaría. "¿Es eso todo?" preguntó, insegura de haber puesto todo en la mochila.

"No veo nada más," dijo Legolas mirando alrededor. Pero notó algo, se acercó a la esquina y recogió sus armas. Se colocaron a cada lado de ella como lo hicieron la noche en que la encontraron en los calabozos de Edoras, mientras la acompañaban a la base de las escaleras fuera de Meduseld. Terlon la estaba esperando ahí, sosteniendo su caballo.

Éowyn fue la primera en despedirse de ella. "Te extrañaré Atavus. ¿Regresarás algún día?"

"Lo siento, mi amiga, pero me temo que este capítulo de mi vida ha terminado. No volveré a ser una Sanadora de Rohan, ahora voy a ser simplemente Atavus. Pero tal vez algún día nos encontraremos en Gondor," entonces se inclinó para abrazarla y susurró solo para sus oídos: "Solo recuerda lo que te dije allá en el Abismo de Helm. Tú sabrás el tiempo."

Mientras Éowyn se separaba asintió, sin pensar que la mujer no podía verla. Entonces se limpió las lágrimas que tocaban sus mejillas. Se volteó para regresar al Salón Principal sabiendo que había mucho que preparar.

Gimli fue el siguiente. Él se había encariñado bastante con la mujer por la que sus compañeros se preocupaban tanto, y también había aprendido algo de Aragorn, lo que elevó muchísimo la opinión que tenía de él. "Mi dama, desearía que hubiésemos tenido más tiempo juntos. Usted es una de las personas más intrigantes que conocí nunca.

"Gracias Maestro Enano," se sonrojó por las halagüeñas palabras.

"Y prometo que cuando todo este desastre se haya acabado regresaré a la Montaña Solitaria y le hablaré de usted a mi primo Garin," le dijo sorprendiéndola.

"Garin es su primo," la sorpresa en su voz era evidente.

"Primo segundo, actualmente, pero primo de todos modos, y he oído muchas historias de él que hablaban de una elfa pelirroja a la que él veía como una hija. Y siempre pensé que el era un tonto por preocuparse tanto por un elfo, hasta ahora." Dijo él mirando a Legolas.

Ella sabía a quien se referían sus palabras, se inclinó hacía él y le susurró una petición. "Por favor vigílelo un poco. No podría soportar perder a ninguno de ellos."

"Definitivamente lo haré, mi dama," dijo palmeándole la mano. Él también se retiro queriendo darles algo de privacidad a los tres amigos. Ella ya se había despedido del Rey y de su sobrino, Comer.

"Bueno, esto es todo," dijo ella con una sonrisa brillante en el rostro.

"Si, lo es." Dijo Aragorn acercándose primero. "Tú ya sabes como me siento." Dijo el tomando sus manos en las de él. "Por favor ten cuidado, no más imprudencias esta vez." Dijo él molestándole casi a medias.

"Lo prometo. Le diré a Ada que le envías tus mejores deseos, y te veré en Gondor en un par de meses." Lo abrazó otra vez si querer dejar la protección que él le ofrecía, pero sabiendo que debía hacerlo.

Ella se alejó y él se apartó ligeramente para que también Legolas pudiese decirle adiós.

Legolas se acercó tomando sus manos como lo hizo Aragorn. "Tú aún me recuerdas a Estë, sanando todas las heridas de aquellos por los que te preocupas.

A Atavus le sorprendió oír sus palabras. Habían sido muchos años desde la última vez que escucho ese nombre, aunque había estado en su mente casi cada día. "Ahora es de día Legolas, así como Estë debe descansar, yo también debo hacerlo."

Él supo que ella se refería a mucho más que al tiempo del día. Era tiempo de que el sanador fuese sanado. "Tú encontrarás el descanso que necesitas en Rivendel y esperemos que tu cuerpo y alma encuentre la cura que también necesitan."

"De eso es lo que dependo," respondió ella. Alzo la mano y tocó su rostro, queriendo saber si ahí había una sonrisa para ella. Él se obligo a darle una lo que hizo que ella sonriese. "Recuerda que tu sonrisa fue lo que me sacó de las sombras en primer lugar. No estaré ahí más de lo que debo."

El la atrajo hacía su cuerpo en una nada común muestra de afecto. "Recuerda la esperanza." Su voz estaba ahogada por la emoción.

"Siempre lo haré," dijo Atavus apartándose de él y caminando hacía donde estaba esperándola su caballo.

Terlon la estaba esperando y le ayudo a montar, se volteó hacía ellos casi como pudiese verlos, entonces miró hacía el frente mientras el elfo montaba y guiaba a los caballos a lo lejos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de la traductora:**

Esta es la última vez en este fic en que las molestare con las famosas notitas :P Pues si, ya se nos acabo y cuando lo escribía a Melissa se le encendio la chispa de la inspiración para dejarnos con la intriga de que habrá pasado con nuestros queridos chicos... bueno, no con ellos sino con Atavus que se fue con Terlon rumbo a Rivendel... ¿Qué será que pasa hasta la coronación?

Les comento que este fic pronto será públicado también en NoxTv para los que quieran recomendarlo o releerlo por allá XD aunque no le veo sentido si ya lo leyeron aquí, pero bueno, para que lo recomienden , porque a nuestra querida Atavus le esta yendo muy bien por esos lados. Además, les tengo otra noticia a las interesadas, - pase el exámen de mentiras del First Certificate con una B y se lo debo mucho al apoyo que me han dado para que siga traduciendo (aunque no sé de donde saque ese 80 en Speaking... o.O ¡Casí nunca practico!)

Bueno, está un poco tarde por acá (casi las doce por acá) y será mejor que mis papás me encuentren dormidita cuando regresen de su fiesta (una amiga de ellos se casa ,) Nos estamos leyendo, regresaré tan pronto como pueda con "El odio de un hermano"

Namarië  
Ghani


End file.
